I Need You
by AsiansBEST xD
Summary: Do you like her?" Naruto asked looking straight into the Uchiha's eyes, trying to read some type of emotion. Sasuke's barrier came crashing as he deeply exhaled before answering. "No, I don't like her. I love her.On HOLD Sowwie -
1. Her decision

****

Me: I felt like writing a new story. cuz I was like totally bored with My Only Love... i think imma redo it with a totally different story line and everything cuz I dont really like it.

**Kathy: Kk... you weren't getting feedback much anyways.**

**Me: All my reviewers thank you on that story! :D**

**Kathy: Gaby doesnt own Naruto! Review! lol**

* * *

The sun shined brightly around the city. She loved when the days are like this. So calm and peaceful. Sakura blossoms twirled around the girls as she sat under her favorite Sakura tree.

Calm and Peaceful were the last words to discribe her. It was the total opposite. She felt stupid and hopeless. She clutched the confidential files in her hand as tears urge to fall.

_'Im not shedding tears for him. Im not. Not anymore.... I promised myself... maybe...one...more...time...' _She thought as hot tears of liquid flowed down her cheeks. This takes us back to yesterday... the day she will never forget.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Sakura wandered down the halls of the white wall surrounding her. She smiled._

_" , you have some visitors!" A nurse informed. _

_" Tell them to meet me in my office." She smiled and quickly dismissed the nurse, before heading to her office. _

_Knock._

_Knock_

_" Come in." She commanded._

_" FOREHEAD!" _

_" Saki!" _

_" Sakura-chan!" _

_" Hey, Ino, Tenten, Hinata! What's up?" Sakura smiled relieved it was people she actually wanted to see. _

_" Well, how's our little nurse doing?" Ino asked as she slide on top of Sakura's desk, grabbing her confidential envelope, which was quickly snatched away by Sakura. _

_" Fiesty much." Ino pouted as she quickly slide off. Sakura rolled her eyes at the comment, " What are you guys doing here?" _

_" Well... Ino, Hinata, and I think we should go out tomorrow night! You Know As a Girls Night Out! Since we haven't been spending time with each other much." Tenten explained. Sakura smiled, " Yeah! Im down with that girly!" _

_" Gre- BOOM!_

_" What the heck?" The girl expressed on cue as they sprinted to see what was happening out of the building. _

_Girls fighting, running, and screaming, " Sasuke Uchiha!" were everywhere. _

_' Damn... are these all the girls in the village.' Sakura's eyebrow twitched. _

_' Awww... The grandma tripped!' Ino said innerly._

_' Ouch... did that girl just stomp over her?' Tenten cried mentally._

_' Poor people...' Hinata clasped her hands together. _

_" Sasuke's back?" Sakura questioned as her face looked puzzled. _

_Bam!_

_" Sakura! Sakura! Sasuke is back!" Naruto barged in grabbing the pink haired kunochi by the wrist and sprinting to the entrance. _

_Finally she was there... in front of him._

_She glared at the blond shonobi as she released her wrist from his. Naruto gently shut his eyes realizing he made a mistake as Sakura eyed the certain red headed girl clingying onto "his" arm. Sakura's voice finally came, but Sasuke's came first. _

_" So you survived without me." He stated coldly. _

_" Damn right I did." She shot back._

_The tension was high, awaring anyone near by to beware. yup. Fangirls left... without a doubt knowing Sakura is the best medic out there._

_" Sasuke-kun...is this the girl you told me about?" The red headed girl stepped out. He gave a small nod. _

_" Yeah...she's everything you said... weak and annoying... no wonder you didn't pic- SAY WEAK AGAIN AND I'LL HAVE YOU BY YOUR NECK!" Sakura cut her off furiously. _

_" Aww... you have a mouth for a girl that can't do anything." Karin cooed. Sakura growled as chakra filled her fist, deadly aura was appearing as Sakura's orbs of emerald turned a crimson color of death__. _

_" Sakura calm down." Naruto gripped her shoulders rubbing his thumbs in mini circles calming her down. _

_" Sakura... there's a sale at Red Ones!" Ino called, thinking it was going to calm her down. _

_" Ino... that only works for you." Tenten growled as a lightbulb appeared above her. _

_" Sakura if you do something stupid Tsunade will severely punish you." Tenten called._

_Chakra quickly dismissed from her fists, her emerald orbs were back, and the deadly dark aura was gone. The fact of Tsunade punishing her was unbearable. When her sensei tortures a person, it's actual toture. Sakura overcame the shivers crawling up and down her spine. Her expression turned into a negative result. Sadness reached upon them as she fell to her knees._

_" Pathetic." Sasuke spat down, " You expect me to love you." Karin cuddled against him as she smirked and took pity on the girl below him._

_Sakura gave a small whimper before sprinting the other direction._

_Ino glared... glared so hard Shikamaru was worried. _

_" You emotionless bastard." She spat as the deadly aura she gave off faded as she ran after her friend._

_" I really dont know why the hell your here. To show her that this useless piece of shit is better then her?" Tenten pointed directly to Karin, who gasped and glared at the girl, before running after Karin. _

_Hinata gave the scariest meanest look she could give to a person, trust me it's scary, before following her friends. _

_Naruto stayed silent, which was unusual, he just glared and walked away. _

**End of Flashback**

_

* * *

_

Sakura shedded her final tears and knew what she had to do. Plan A was Sasuke and Plan B was what the village elders and Tsunade decided. She gripped her confidential envelope and walked towards the Hokage tower.

" Sakura... you made you decision?" Tsunade asked her apprentice carefully. She knew she's been crying.

" Yes."

" Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"This mission is going to change your life forever, you know that, right?"

"Hai!"

" Very well, I will alert the Prince of the Fire Country... tomorrow will be your last day."

Sakura hesistated but nodded. 

* * *

**Kathy: WHAT IS SAKURA AGREEING TO????? **

**Me: Find out next chapter! **

**Kathy: -growls- FINE! **

**Me: Review!**

**Kathy: Review.**

**Me: Review.**

**Kathy: 3 R's! AND IF YOU WATCH AMERICA'S BEST DANCE CREW VOTE FOR QUEST CREW! THEY ARE AMAZING! :D**


	2. Her question

**Me: Well... I wont be telling anyone anything... just read and find out. :D **

**Kathy: Grrr! Grrr! Grrr!**

**Me: Sorry I havent been updating. It's just that my Asian parents dont know i have an account and itz sorta hard saying you have homework and switching pages which gets me no where. :(**

**Kathy: Asian parents are weird... sighs... like mines**

**Me: Hahaha! I remember you got that 89 and then they lectured you for 2 hours! **

**Kathy: Dont remind me... -_-' Gaby doesn't own Naruto. **

* * *

The sun drew her to a stirring awake. She moan as she dragged her self out of bed and into the bathroom. There she stared... stared at herself.

_' My life is going to change...forever, after today.' _She thought as she splashed some water on her face before discarding her clothes and stepped into the shower.

* * *

Sasuke walked around the village as a guilt cloud continued to follow him.

_'Damn...why is my heart telling me to go say something to her?' _He sighed as he slightly frowned, _' Maybe I shouldn't have taken it that far.'_

Soon his trail of thought were stopped.

"TEME!" Naruto waved his hand signaling for Sasuke to wait as he caught up.

"Hn."

Naruto chuckled, " Same old teme. No vocabulary." Sasuke glared daggers at him before replying with another."hn."

" Come on, dude, we're teammates again." Naruto smiled before leading him to the ramen shop. Sasuke sighed and sat down.

Naruto quickly ordered everything on the menu while Sasuke just ordered the combo.

"Naruto... about Sakura... what was she like when I was gone?" He asked as she twirled his noodles.

"Mmmmm... well she didn't take it all too well... she was devestated and depressed. She wanted to do whatever to get you back... but soon she thought she couldnt do it because she was weak and useless. So she went into intense training with Tsunade. Surprsingly she the best medic and the strongest kunouchi in the village surpassing her sensei." Naruto smiled at the end, but then soon frowned, " She hated being called weak and annoying, though. She does solo missions. Trust me, these missions aren't D ranked or anything like that, these missions are A ranked and higher."

Sasuke's stoned expression faltered a bit as guit began to overcome him.

" What's her goal?" Sasuke asked.

" Her dream... I mean goal. Well she had many. She wanted to become strong and brave, and she surpassed that aready. Now, her goal is to find true love and a man that would respect her." Naruto smiled, "I wish her well. She's amazing."

Sasuke eyes lingered to his, now, cold ramen.

" Did you get over your crush on Sakura?" Sasuke spoke once more.

" Yeah. Im with Hinata now." Naruto smiled. Sasuke felt a smile creep up his face. It soon grew silent as Sasuke didn't know what to say.

Soon the two felt familar chakra from behind.

" Uchiha."

"Uchiha." Glares.

"Hyuga."

"Uchiha." Glares even more.

"UZuMAKI!"

Glares.

" What??? I had to do something! You were about to kill each other." Naruto shrugged.

" Psh. Uchiha. Ino is pissed at you." Shikamaru spoke up.

"Hn."

"She's so troublesome." Shikamaru sighed as they took a seat.

" Yeah, I think they're going to the new bar tonight." Neji informed after taking his glares away from Sasuke.

"LET'S GO!" Naruto sparked as he shouted it, echoing through the village.

The boys sighed, knowing well enough that they had to go or the blond knuckle head would annoy the hell out of them.

* * *

**Many hours later...**

" Sakura! Sakura! Isn't this so cute?" Ino held up a small martini glass with a cute umbrella to the side. Yup she was a bit tipsy.

She turned her emerald orbs to meet dazed brown ones...

" Saki...I like Neji really much..." Her bunned hair friend laughed as she twirled the umbrella in little circles.

" Umm...Tenten...I dont think it's a good idea to drink too much." Hinata attempted to snatch the drink from her friend, who was clearly drunk.

Sakura laughed as she took a sip of her drink.

"Hinata!"

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata mumbled through her drink. Yup,basically everyone was tipsy.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" A screeched from afar,responding with a bunch of wolf whistles.

"OHMYFUCKINGGOD INO GET DOWN HERE!" Shikamaru commanded to his girlfriend. OF course her being tipsy she nearly tripped on her way off the bar,heading to her boyfriend.

"Shika-kun..." she whispered as he caught her just in time.

"Im going home." He informed before leaving with his really really tipsy girlfriend in his arms.

Hinata and Tenten practically collapsed on the table.

Naruto and Neji sighed.

"This is why we come to their little get togethers." Naruto told Sasuke,before they left him and Sakura alone.

"Let's go." He told her before grabbing her wrist and headed out.

* * *

The night was shining as they walked the same path. Even though, Sakura was a bit drunk, she can still walk and talk. She really didn't want to be here at the moment, especially with "him."

It was silent as they walked no one spoke a word. Sounds of nature filled the silence instead.

_' Maybe if I ask him... I need to.'_

Soon they reached her house.

"Thank you."

"Hn."

It was akward. The tension was hard, knowing that their relationship is pretty stranded.

"Urgh, Sasuke do you care about me?" She whispered fiddling with her fingers, as she let her bangs cover her eyes.

There was no reply.

" What if I left what would you do?"

* * *

**Me: CLIFFY!**

**Kathy:WHY!!!!!! :-(**

**Me: CUZ I SAID SO :D**

**Kathy: Butt**

**me: LOSER :P**

**Kathy: W/e! **

**Me: IM HAPPY... I LOVE EVERYONE WHO FAVORITED THIS STORY! LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Kathy: lol! Yeah! Read and REVIEW and FAVORITE :D (------------ see I added a new one.)**


	3. Final goodbye!

**Me:I LOVE YOU PEOPLE REVIEWERS! FAVORITERS! AND ALERTERS! LOL! xD**

**Kathy: Yup Yup! We love you all! **

**Me: :D! My parents are gone lol...**

**Kathy: hahaha! We're having our weekly ( almost everyday) sleepover.**

**Me: Whatever! We don't own Naruto! and I'll try making longer chapter :D**

**

* * *

**

The sun bleached through the window as Sakura sat with tear stained cheeks. Her heartbroken again.

_' He just left...he must really not care.'_ She let more tears run freely down her face. Colliding against her pale lifeless figure of her skin. She felt nothing. Numb. As if she were dead. She closed her lifeless emerald orbs. Slowly her saddness turned into pure anger and frustration.

" What's the point of him coming back to the village then!?!" She steamed as she grabbed the exspensive china and hurled it across the room. CRASH! It was broken...the blue and white pieces of glass clattered to floor,scattering different directions. Lifeless. Dead. Like her ,shattered, dead.

" Does he just want to rub his girlfriend in her face!?!" She yelled at the scattered china pieces before she slid down the wall tears streaking down her face.

Silence. Just sobs escaped from now red swollen lips, echoing her apartment as she cradled her knees.

* * *

Sasuke rumaged through the navy blue sheets. He was exhausted, tired, and frustrated. He needed sleep,but everytime he attempted it, "she" would pop into her head. Every attempt.

"Sasuke-kun." Karin walked into his room rubbing her eyes. She just woke up," Why are you up so early?" She yawned as she wrapped her arms around his neck from behind. He flinched a bit but sighed it was no use to tell her to get off. She was annoying as hell. The only reason he went out with her was unexplainable. There wasnt a reason... she annoyed him to death, but he had to ignore it, no matter how out of control it went. Orochimaru set him up to this, but he's dead now. He finished his goal... but one more was to restore his clan. He chose Karin considering she was the most decent girl to carry his children.

He thought of Sakura still weak and annoying. No way he was going to marry her, but as soon as he stepped back into the village. The once pink headed fangirl turned into an independent, strong, beautiful woman. The way she has grown has attracted him. He's thinking she was the prettiest thing in the world. No she was a goddess. An angel. The angel he had to make his. She was nothing compared to Karin. The way Sakura whimpered and ran the other direction broke his heart, making him feel guilty.

" Sasuke-kun! Are you even listening?!?" Karin screeched into his ear. He glared at her before saying, "Im going to train." He left with that.

Dark circles appeared under his eyes from his sleepless night and afternoon as he walked the streets of Kohona to his favorite training area.

* * *

She wrote her last of goodbyes and sorrys to each person that meant dear to her. She put them on her desk. Pink envelopes clattered with the maple color. She dried her tears and stared at her luggage. She was completely ready... or was she scared. Mix emotions flew throughout her body. Her doubts and regrets in this village were just memories. Nothing was going to haunt her. There she let her final tear hit the floor. Dark. As she left. Her backpack filled with her items to travel went with her.

It was cold and dark. The breeze made her skin jump as she cuddled against her jacket, pulling it up to her.

Clunk.

Clang.

The sounds made her jump a bit.

" What are you doing here?" The voice startled her. Damn. She was caught.

She spun in her heels.

" Uchiha." She spat as she recongnized his face and features.

"You didn't answer my question."

She didnt she just continued walking.

" This is the only way to get out of the village. Are you lost?"

" not you Uchiha-san." She glared at him with hateful eyes but deep in them they showed a bit of hurt, she continued to walk, but was quickly stopped.

" You think you just can leave?"

"This is a mission." She stated coldly. He loosened his grip on her, " when are you coming back?"

" I dont have time for this." She quickly said before marching her way out, only to be stopped.

" Sakura, you're not leaving without me knowing!" Sasuke grasped her shoulders. (possesive much?lol)

" This is none of your concern." Her eyes lingered to the floor. He let go.

" You can go."

_' He really doesn't care...' _

" But you have to beat me." Sasuke finished.

She looked at him and nodded to the agreement.

_'This is going to be easy.'_

They stood in the exact place when Sasuke left, bringing back heark wrenching memories. She stood positioned ready as he took his stance.

3.......

2.......

1........

They started. Weapons colliding with each other. Punches and kicks were flying every direction. Jutsus were fired up every now and then. Seconds. Minutes. Hours pasted.

_' This is never going to end. Im sorry Sasuke."_

She closed her eyes as she released her own jutsu, she created. Soon, Sasuke laid lifeless as she was finished. She stared and picked him up with her inhuman strength to the same place he had left her that night. She stared as the moon shined across his angelic face. She gave him a peck on the cheek before heading her direction to her new life.

_'Goodbye Sasuke-kun.'_ She whispered before leaving her . Her first love.

* * *

**kathy: WHERE IS SHE GOING???**

**Me: mmmmm...**

**kathy: HURRY! TELL ME!**

**me: NO! lol!IT'S A SURPRISE!**

**Kathy: fine :P**

**Me: kk! I love you reviewers. Favoriters. AND ALERTERS! lol! **

**Kathy: I just like reviews.**

**Me: lol! :P I really dont care I love you all equally!**

**Kathy: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Me: REVIEW! ALERT! FAVORITE! **


	4. She what?

**Me: People! SASUKE DIDN'T DIE! He was like unconcious...lol sorry! **

**Kathy: BUT WE LOVE YOU! :D **

**Me: Yup! love you favoriters, Alerters, and Reviewers! :D **

**Kathy: Gaby doesn't own Naruto! **

**

* * *

**

They all stood wide eyed at the blonde headed woman.

"Excuse me?" Ino asked, as tears threatened to fall from her baby blue orbs. She's been told her best friend left and never said a goodbye. This was too much. " No! No! She wouldn't do this! How can she? How can she not say goodbye!" Ino protested as the tears finally fell and brokedown to the floor. Shikamaru quickly helped her up, calming down her sobs and protest. Her best friend went away... and didn't even inform her. All she wanted was Sakura. They girl that understod her the most. The one that was there for her whenever she needed it. The one that was best friend for life.

Over on this side, Sasuke felt worst after seeing the baby blue blonde fall to the feelings of hurt, saddness, and embaressment circled around him. He was going to make her his bride, but of course now that's not going to happen. Soon Naruto and Hinata entered.

"We searched her house, nothing is there... except these to all of us." Naruto informed as he handed the ones individually.

"W-when is she c-coming back from her mission?" Ino asked but stuttered.

"That's unpredicatable."

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT'S UNPREDICATABLE!?!" Sasuke let anger come to him.

" Sasuke-kun... settle down!" Karin tried stopping him from rushing to the 5th hokage, but to him her fragile body was nothing.

" She left by herself! IT WAS HER DECISION!" Tsunade replied sturn and straight forward. Soon there was a sudden sob. Everyone spun their heels to face three girls. Letters fluttered from their fragile hands as they began to breakdown.

" So pathetic... Is she even that great? I mean she has pink hair, really ugly, and is really weak. There's no way anyone would like her." Karin raged from jealous that the topic was not about her. The name of "Sakura" kept popping out of everyone's mouth.

Slap

Slap

Slap

Scream

" Yes she was really special. She's stronger and prettier then you would ever be!" They yelled at the red headed girl.

" Why did she leave you then? If she was soo special." Karin challenged using air quotes around "special."

" She left for a reason... A really good reason... Her dream was to find love..." Tenten started as a glare began to flare at Sasuke.

" She was really never happy here after someone left the village. She was a really good actress, collecting up all her feelings and letting them out during training." Hinata said.

" Love, love was something she couldn't find here." Ino finished.

" What are you talking about!?! She has a fan group that can take her!" Naruto shot back.

" Naruto, she wants someone that would love her for her, not her body." Hinata sniffled softly as she rested her head on the blonde head boyfriend. He rested a hand around her neck.

"This is impossible. She wouldn't leave." Sasuke stated.

"Really? Why don't you look at the letter she wrote for you?!?Because I think the reason she left WAS because of YOU!" Ino forcefully tossed him the letter.

He clutched it tightly before opening it and began to read the heartbreaking truth.

_Sasuke, _

_By the time you read this, I'm not here anymore. This might be the last time you actually will hear from me.I'm off to be heir of the prince of the Fire village, Daichi Takahashi. I just can't stay in the village anymore. I need to move on to someone who would actually love me. Someone who wants me. Weak. Pathetic. Annoying. Remember the three words you described me as in the past. I left. I won't be annoying anymore. I won't be an obstacle anymore. You have the new heir of the Uchiha clan. I wish you the best of luck in your life, Sasuke-kun. Give her all that you never gave me. I need to step out of the clouds and onto earth because I know that you'll never love me, but I want to still thank when you protected me at times i couldn't protect myself. Sasuke-kun, I still love you no matter what, but I have to go on. Goodbye forever Sasuke-kun. Thank you Sasuke-kun._

_Sakura Haruno _

He could tell she was crying while writing this, as her tears stained the thin piece of paper. He felt as if his heart has been snatched out and stredded by thousands kunais. His bangs covered his eyes as he carefully placed the letter back into the enevelope. Guilt an Regret stained him. He lost his heir( the one he actually wanted.)

" Let's go get her back." He commanded.

" NO!" Tsuanade shouted before recovering from her sudden command and began to speak again, " She doesn't want anyone to follow her or attempt to bring her back. She won't come back unless she has a reasonable reason to." She explained.

Sasuke's expression went hard, " Fine. Let her go." He stated coldly before transporting out of the room to his maison.

" HEY! He forgot me!" Karin shrieked. The rest of the group glared at her before leaving....

What is life going to be like with her?

_' What's life going to be like without my cherry blossom?'_

_'Is it too late.'_

**Me: hahaha! Wonder how Sakura's life is?**

**Kathy: DUH!**

**Me: Too bad lol next chapter! :P **

**Kathy: Darn! Grrrrrrrr**

**Me: I love all favoriters, reviewers, and alerters! :D**

**Kathy: So Review**

**Favorite **

**Alert it! **

**Me: Oh! I got one ! F.A.R! OMG I LOVE ME! SO SMARTICLES!**

**Kathy: *sweatdrops***

* * *


	5. Her New Life

**Me: HOLAS! :D**

**KATHY: YAY! YAY! WHO'S HAPPY!?! **

**ME: ME!!!! **

**KATHY: YAY! ME TOO! GABY DOESNT OWN NARUTO! :) and :( lol**

**Me: hahahahaha! How's you and your new bf?**

**kathy: Awesome! **

**Me: My boyfriend is AWESOME TOO! Love you Nick babe ! :) IM in such a happy mood!**

**

* * *

**

She finally reached it. Her destination. Her new place. Her palace. She sighed. Does she really want to do this? Was it worth it? Her whole life. She wasn't a princess. She didnt come here to have a fairytale ending, she came here for a mission. A mission to help her village, because she has no where else to go. She's alone, and now she has someone that wants her, for her. She feels wanted. She let out all her doubts and future regrets before she glanced at her new home. Sakura's delicate fingers landed on the bell outside the solid gold gates.

Soon it was followed by well uniformed soliders marched to the front of the gate with a elegant lady who was leading them.

" Hello! You must be Sakura Haruno from the leaf village." She bowed in a respectful manner. Sakura nodded in agreement and bowed also, " Yes. Im Sakura Haruno."

" Im Tami, we've been expecting you. The heir to Takahashi-sama, sure is beautiful." She smiled as Sakura blushed a bit, fumbling with her fingers, " Im your personal assistant."

Tami signaled Sakura to step through the castle gates.

Soon they met the castle, Sakura gasped as her mouth hung right open. Tami giggled at her expression, but regained her composer quickly.

The castle was about the size of the leaf village and this was just the castle! White walls covered the sides with beautiful glass windows. Marble steps

" Takahashi-Sama is out on a meeting at the moment, but we can get you ready before dinner." Tami lead the way into the house and up marble stepped stairs with gold railings.

_' Wow! This is so beautiful. Is this even real?' _Her mind ran in circles as she followed Tami.

Soon they reached the top.

" May you do the honors?" Tami handed her a pair of scissors.

"Huh? Ohhhhh!" Sakura noticed the pink ribbon tied to the door. She gave a akward look and spilt it in half and the doors revealed her room.

Pink and white filled her eyes. She gasped as she walked around the room touching everything in sight.

" This is all for me?" Sakura asked. Tami nodded her head and smiled, " Do you like it? We can make quick arrangements." She informed.

"No. No. This is really good. Thank you." Sakura said quickly, reassuring her that her work was okay. " Good. Now it's time for showering." Tami snapped her fingers and out came several maids with a cart containing several items.

"Here are several showering items. shower gels, bath Salts, sponges, bubble baths, and conditioners. Choose what you want." Tami suggested. " Ummm...May I get a bar of soap?" Sakura asked.

" Which scent?" Soon there was a maid holding up a basket of scented soaps. " Urgh... Strawberry?" She chose randomly. A maid handed her a robe and they all soon left.

" Dress in something nice, Takahashi-sama will be ready for dinner around 7." Tami informed before leaving. Sakura smiled and glanced at the clock.

_'5:45.'_

She went towards the restroom. _' OMG! THIS IS BIGGER THEN MY APARTMENT!'_ She found the bathtub. The bath was already filled with warm water and scented candles surrounded it. Talk about royality. Sakura quickly slipped out of her old clothes and into the bath, relieving her tense muscles and knots.

**AFTER THE BATH....**

Sakura found the giant walk in closet.

" Wow! It's so big with cute dresses. Ino would totally be jealous." She exclaimed as she picked out the perfect dress, but quickly lowered it, "Ino." She whispered as her eyes sadden. She unknowningly sat onto the seat.

" Haruno-sama." Tami voice broke her train of thoughts and Sakura's eyes immediately made contact with hers.

" Yes." She replied. " Hurry, Takahashi-sama is about to-DING DING- arrive." Tami immediately slipped the dress over Sakura's head and removed the robe. Tami quickly did her hair and make-up before she quickly let Sakura noticed herself in the mirror.

"Wow." She gasped, as she stared into the mirror. Her hair was neatly curled as it touched her bare shoulders. Make-up was touched lightly. Her dress hugged her curves and poofed out at the bottom. Her sparkling white shoes matched her diamond accessories. Sakura looked like a princess. She pressed her fingers to the mirror, " Is this me?"

Tami smiled, " Yup, one hundred percent. Let's go now." She left the closet followed by Sakura.

They walked down the spiral staircase into the dining room.

" Haruno-sama." Tami stopped leading and moved out the way, so she can get a glance at the prince.

He lifted her hand and placed a kiss, " Miss. Haruno, welcome." He greeted.

The exact same onyx eyes, jet black hair, well toned body, and that smirk.

"Sasuke-kun?" She whispered breathlessly.

"huh?" He looked at her questionably. She snapped out of her trace and realized what she had done.

" Oh, Nothing." She smiled again. That smile. That fake smile she pretended to have ever since Sasuke left.

" Im Daichi, and you look stunning tonight." He greeted.

"Sakura Haruno, you look great yourself." She commented back. Then the night began.

* * *

**That Night...**

Sakura walked into her bedroom and collapsed on her bed after changing out of her dress.

_'Definately not a Sasuke...Sasuke, do you even care i'm gone? Are you wondering how I'm doing? What I'm doing? Do you miss me at all?'_

Those thoughts clouded her mind until she let tears fill her eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

_' Sakura...why'd you leave me? Can't you see the damage you left? Can't you see how much I miss you?...Can't you see the tear that left my eye for you?' _

_

* * *

_

**Me: THE END! :D**

**Kathy: WHAT?!?! HUH??! WHAT HAPPENED!? IT CANT END! SASUKE AND SAKURA AREN'T GONNA GET TOGETHER? WHAT?**

**Me:JK! JK! Goshes! Lol. slow down. Of course it's NOT over. It wont make sense.**

**Kathy: Phew. Good. Dont scare me like that.**

**Me: . :P **

**Kathy: Favorite! FAVORITE! FAVORITE!**

**Me: ALERT! ALERT! ALERT!ALERT!**

**Both: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Both: F.A.R! F.A.R! lol!**

**Kathy: To see what happens next... Suspenseful Music... DUM DUM DUM DUM!**


	6. Reunion and i smell trouble

**Me: hehehehehe! Okay! I love you all! But I wanna say thanks for the feedback reviewers! :D**

**Kathy: Yup. Yup! Feedback is good! :)**

**Me: But you favoriters, and alerters are awesome too! :D Trust me you are! **

**Kathy: Yup. You are! :)**

**Me: I DONT OWN NARUTO! I hate how we have to say that cuz it sucks that we dont :'( lol **

* * *

**2 years later in Konoha...**

" Sasuke-kun!" A loud protesting shriek was heard from the Uchiha maison, earning a annoyed Sasuke rolling his eyes. " Sasuke! Sasuke-kun! Listen! That mission was not my fault! I mean I didn't mean to set off paper bombs! It's their fault. I mean if they didn't set them there, I wouldn't have stepped into there trap!" Karin screamed, her arms flying wildly different directions. Sasuke gave a frustrated sigh. This was their new team, Naruto, Sasuke, and Karin, and trust me she wasn't anything like Sakura. She was a stupid, self obessed girl. Okay maybe she wasn't only obessed with herself, it's more like she's obessed with Sasuke and herself.

They've never really suceeded a mission with her around. She's always stepping into enemy traps and putting herself in danger all the time from the simplest thing a ninja should pick out. Sasuke is truly annoyed, it's more annoying when Sakura was a fangirl... those were in the past tho. It's been two years since she left and when she did it hurt him. The guilt and regret piled up on him even more. But as a Uchiha he never showed it. Uchihas are suppose to be heartless, emotionless, and strong. His pride was what came over him... but Pride isn't as worth as losing your true love, right? Well, Sasuke doesn't know that( yet.. hehe.)

* * *

**Fire Village...**

Sakura was the fiance oh Daichi, and an hit icon. She was very popular throughout the village. She never has done a sin in her life. She never lied or anything like that. She was a role model to everyone in the village and out. She now laid freely on her bed. Today was a day to remember. It was the day she left her own village. She hated it. She had nightmares every night, and pain struck her heart.

At least now she's happy. She believes that Daichi is the love of her life. Her laugh and giggles are all too real. Her smiled and her happiness. She didn't have to fake it. She didn't have to act like she was happy or in joy. She loved life but at times she still remembers her friends and loved ones back in her hometown. They're people that she couldn't forget. She wish she could go back and visit but it would just be to painful.

"Sakura, hon?" A call from outside the door. It was Daichi.

" Im here!" She answered. " Are you ready for the date?" " Yup!" Her voice jumped with excitement as she took one last look in the mirror before opening the door.

" You look beautiful." He said before pecking her lips which she accepted wrapping her hands behind his head.

" Sakura-sama!" A voice shouted from afar, Tami.

"Yes. Tami." She smiled as she unwrapped them. " Ooh... Daichi-sama. sorry." She bowed her head respectfully.

" It's okay, Tami, please go on." Daichi gave an assuring smile which Tami returned.

" Have you told Sakura about her new bodyguards?" Tami whispered to Daichi. He shook his head in response.

" What is it?" Sakura asked.

" Nothing." He knew Sakura wouldn't like the idea. She would go off on her, " Im a kunoichi of the leaf village. I surpassed my sensei and im a medic nin!" talk. He knew what she was capable of doing. He just doesnt want her to get hurt. I mean someone tried to break into the palace twice in the past week. Then the last last week a man almost groped her. I mean she did something, she was about to rip the guy's arms off right then and there, but remember she's a soon-to-be princess, she couldn't do anything like that, it's inapporpriate behavior. Her bodyguards have to that but sadly bodyguards can't keep their eyes or hands off her. Sometimes she hates that she looked the way she does.

She gave him her special pout, that was so irresistible. His attempt of not looking failed miserably, especially when she add her little soft voice and whispered, "please." He growled frustratedly as Tami tried to contain her giggle at the cute couple.

" You're not going to like it..." He mumbled. "I like everything, Daichi! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Please!" She clasped her hands together and begged like a little child that desperately wanted to know a secret. **( sounds like someone i know... coughGabycough!)**

He chuckled at her childish act, "Promise you won't get mad?" " Promise!"

"Okay... I have hired some top ninja to be your bodyguards. I heard that ninja do not show any emotion and they have to stay strong, isn't that right?" Daichi said quickly, wincing as he eyed the pink headed beauty.

3

2

1

"WHAT!!!!!!! I TOLD YOU I DONT NEED A BODYGUARD OR PROTECTION!" She practically yelled. **(Yup... girls are kinda scary when they're mad... trust me I'm one of them.)**

" You promised you wouldn't get mad!" Daichi pointed out in as she was screaming.

"W-well... urrrrr.... oh... I had my fingers crossed!" She came up with an excuse as she stuck her tongue out. He rolled his eyes playfully, "So annoying."

"Hey!" She laughed and punched his arm playfully as they laid together on armless chair, " When are they coming?"

"Tonight."

She smiled,"Well I guess you're only trying to protect me. So I guess I'm okay." She rolled over so she was on his chest and gave him a light kiss and smiled.

"Come on. Let's go." He gave her another quick peck before he took her arm and lead the way. But no matter how much she loved Daichi, her heart still belongs to Sasuke... she would love him more. She hated it too, but I guess she has to live that way.

* * *

**Konoha....**

"Baa-chan! I WAS ABOUT TO KICK TEME'S ASS AND YOU CALL ME ON A MISSION!?!" Naruto complained to the blonde headed hokage.

"Tch. Yeah right." He scoffed under his breathe but it was still heard.

Tsunade rolled her eyes at the blonde hyperactive kid before turning to the rest of the group,"Hinata, Tenten,Ino,Shikamaru,Neji,Naruto, and Sasuke you are assigned on a mission to protect the fiance of the Fire Village it's going to take about a year or whenever they fire you guys."

"I'm GOING!" an outburst erupted from the door.

" What the hell Karin!?! You weren't even invited." Ino commented at the girl's rude entrance.

"Says who? Sasuke and me are a package! I go where ever he goes." Karin informed in that little snobby voice of hers as she linked her hands with Sasuke's arm. He sighed in annoyance.

" By the way, it's Sasuke and I, stupid. And I don't think that Sasuke would want a stupid little slutty puppy dog following him around all the time." Ino yelled back.

"GIRLS STOP! KARIN! YOU CAN'T GO! BE BY THE GATE IN 10 minutes. You must get there tonight they're expecting you." Tsunade quickly commanded, before she took a sip of sake.

" .... Sasuke-kun..." Karin whined as she stopped the leaving Sasuke.

"Karin get off of me." His tone deadly and cold.

**10 minutes later....**

Everyone was waiting. Karin was dressed in black as if it was the end of the world "her" Sasuke-kun was leaving. He sighed.

_'Finally... a whole year without this stupid, annoying girl following me around.'_

" Let's go! FIRE VILLAGE HERE WE COME!" Naruto shouted leading the way.

Everyone groaned except Hinata of course tho ._' It was going to be a long trip.'_

**Night...**

"WOW! THIS IS WHERE WE'RE GOING TO BE STAYING!?!" Ino's eyes shimmered as she eyed the palace. Everyone's mouth gaped at the beautiful masterpiece.

"Yes. You must be the ninja from the leaf village?" A lady's voice said from the door.

"Yes."

" Good to see you." She bowed as she opened the golden gates," I'm Tami. You guys can follow me to where Daichi-sama and Sakura-sama are waiting."

" Sakura-sama?" They all had curious faces

Voices and laughs interupted her replied.

"Ahhh! Daichi stop." a melodic voice sparked the young Uchiha's ears. The voice laughed.

Soon the royal couple was walking their way. Running and laughing, fooling around.

The group huddled.

" Pink hair." Naruto said.

"Fire Village." Ino added.

"Daichi Takahashi" Sasuke finished.

_'That's Sakura...Sakura Haruno.' _They all thought and gasped.

She was beautiful. Her hair, her smile, that shimmer of happiness in her eyes made everyone smile a bit. She found it. That happiness that she wants. Sasuke felt that pang of pain in his heart again. He made a mistake and he knew it. They were walking closer.

" Sakura-sama. Daichi-sama." Tami bowed respectingly," The bodyguards have arrived."

Sakura looked at them... each one of them... the ones she left behind...she gasped.

"Sakura! Is it really you?" Hinata asked.

" Hinata-chan? Bun Buns? Ino Pig?" She looked as if she were to burst into tears of happiness. They all hugged as tears of joy ran down their faces, like a lost child reuniting with its family again.

" So you know them?" Daichi asked and smiled. She nodded and glanced up at him, " Can they have a room next to mines?" He hesitated. I mean she hasn't been this happy, and she hasn't seen them in a while but on the other hand he had hired them to protect her so he guess having them close to her as possible was a good thing. " Yes. Tami." She nodded knowing what she had to do and left immediately.

Sakura broke her gaze at him and began to let her eyes wander to the boys who came...

_Sasuke-kun...._

Can anything else go wrong?

* * *

**Me: Feedback is much appericiated! :D yawns... it's 3:31am and im tired. **

**Kathy: Zzzzzzzzz... snore.**

**Me: Sighs... Oh YEAH! I made this cute advice website! Check it out and comment imma be updating it alot. I started it because my friends say i give awesome advice! So I guess it would be fun. I guess I get my good advice from ALOT of dramas i've been watching and how my life is! lol. Commenting and Rating is awesome and I would thank you alot for supporting me :)**

.com/

I just made it today! Well thank you.

**me: F.A.R! Reviews are awesome! xD Thanks for those who encourage me! Im not forgetting you favoriters and alerters! :) NITE!**


	7. He's my WHAT! And Game face :P

**

* * *

**

Me: Whoa! half way to 100! YAY! lol let's hope we make it over 100! hehehe!

**Kathy: Yeah! We love you guys!**

**Me: Unfortunately... I have had testing all week long! Soo... sighs... and I dumped my BF, but for a good reason okay! HE was interested in another girl while dating me! URGH!**

**Kathy: What a butt!**

**Me: I know... well hehehe... I dont Own Naruto or anything. **

**

* * *

**

His muscular structure of his well tone body stood out. Those beautiful dark onyx orbs. This hair russled and adorable, but of course, a Uchiha wouldn't take adorable as a compliment. She let her eyes wander everywhere unnoticably. Daichi may be handsome with the perfect personality, but nothing compared to Sasuke's looks, it was like comparing a pebble to a diamond. Sasuke has grown in a god like way, stronger and beautiful. The breeze in his hair, sighs and dreamy eyes. It just made her heart flutter.

" Urm... You men will be guarding the castle walls, staying close to as possible." Daichi informed as he held Sakura in his well built arms.

Sakura went through changes also, through the years. Her body became curvier and toner. Her face was spread with happiness and she was smiling. The first one that her friends hadn't seen in awhile. A LONG WHILE! Mixed emotions filled them as they eyed the pink headed soon to be princess. Sakura smiled delightfully.

" Come on guys! Lemme show you around!" Sakura cheered, breaking the silence, as she wriggled out of Daichi's grip before heading for interior of the palace with her old , leaving Daichi with the males.

* * *

"O-O-MG! This is your new house?!" Ino squealed as she entered. Sakura nodded and smile as her friend faces filled with joy and excitement. The girls stared in awe as they reached Sakura's room. Beautiful. Something that dazzled like a diamond in the palm of their hands.

"Wow!" The gasped as their eyes ran throughout the room. Sakura shrugged her shoulders in response, before Tami rushed in.

"Sakura-sama! Sakura-sama! Daichi needs you immediately in the dining room." Tami informed urgently. Sakura nodded as she told Tami to take their friends to their rooms. She bowed her head in response, and Sakura was on her way.

* * *

She skipped her way to the dining room. Jolly and sweet. Smiling like she never has. Until----BUMP!

"Gomen! Gomen!" She bowed as she apoligized. "Hn." Was the response.

"S-Sasuke..." She let her voice crack a bit but quickly recovered," I mean Uchiha... State your reason." Her voice went from surprised to full demand like a princess ordering.

"Im stuck with you." He stated coldly. He didn't even spare a glace at her. He continued to walk his own direction

_' Attractive. Golden. Handsome. Sexy dark Onyx orbs of... nothing... It's so Sasuke.' _Her thoughts fluttered, but later realized it wasn't right.

_'Im OVER HIM!'_

" Stuck with me? Excuse me what do you mean?" She questioned. He turned to her, " Your fiance, supposely picks me to be your personal bodyguard, which mean I have to be with you 24 hours a day. Never letting you leave my sight." He explained before walking off before she protest.

_'P-personal bodyguard?" _She stuttered before she headed to her first suspect. Daichi.

* * *

_" I need to talk to you..." Daichi pointed at Sasuke,specifically. Sasuke showed no emotion as he walked towards the man, but was followed by his companions, "privately." He finished, eying down the others who followed. Sasuke gave them assuring looks before he walked with the Prince. Soon they were alone._

_" So, I heard you were the top ANBU in the whole Leaf village." Daichi commented as if he were leading to something. Sasuke nodded and smirked, "Hn." _

_Daichi's assistant began to record the conversation between with pen and recorder. _

_" I want you to be my fiance's personal boydguard, as in being with her 24/7. As you know, I'm a prince and extremely busy, and if I could do this job I would, but I dont have anytime. The people of the village and the people of other villages, so I need you to watch over her. There have been many people that have tried to attack or touch her... I don't want anything to happen to her!" Daichi finished and turned to Sasuke, and looked in his eyes for agreement. Sasuke nodded and Daichi opened his mouth again._

_" Have you had any connections with Sakura?" He asked._

_" No. I cut all my connections with her when she means nothing to me anymore." Sasuke said coldly, straight forward, something Daichi wants to hear, but deep inside he regreted saying that, but he needed to be with Sakura. He wants to talk to her, see her anything. He wants her back in the village. Konoha._

_"You're dismissed. Here's your bedroom key. If you have any concerns just come to me or Sakura. Her room is right next to yours." Daichi smiled and tossed the key which Sasuke caught with his awesome ninja skills.(lol.)_

Her heels clicked the marbled floor. Hurried and rushed to the dining room. Her hair looked like it blended with her facial features, and boy was she lost, confused, and PISSED OFF!

" DAICHI!" She emerged from the outside the dining room.

" Sakura." He responded, giving her the look to cool down. She got them, but didn't obey them, instead she asked him," Daichi! How can you give me a bodyguard I didn't agree to!?!"

" He's the best of of all."

" Well... did he say anything?" She asked curiously as she paced in her spot.

" No not really." his voice and facial expression showed anything but the truth in a playful matter.

"Really." She gave him that look and smiled. She loved when he did that. He looked so adorable.

Beep. Beep. Beep. His pager went off, which meant another meeting with the press.

" Sakura, I have to go." He alerted. " Go. Go." She smiled as she had a devious mind to search for the recordings.

" I love you."

" I love you too." With that, he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and then her lips. Short and Sweet. And left.

* * *

Sakura skipped down the hall to his personal assistants office, who's note was " Off to Lunch." Her eyes jumped for joy as she noticed the tape recorder and notes sticking out of the fumbled up folder.

_' I have to get him organized...' _She took a mental note of that before scrambling through the folder. She practically gave up looking for the thing, so she moved on to the tape recorder. Grasping it she took deep breathes before plugging her earplugs in and pressed play.

.....

....

...

..

.

Her eyes showed the emotion... sadness and a bit of anger flared in them.

" He didn't miss me at all... I don't mean anything to him!!! Well, then... let's see who doesn't mean anything to who now." She whispered quietly before placing everything where it was and headed out the door.

* * *

**Me: AHHHH! IM SORRY! I HAVEN'T BEEN ON! BUT I WILL MAKE IT UP TO YOU! My stupid teachers are piling me up with projects. But summer is almost here. SOOO! YAY! lol like 20 more days! **

**Kathy: YAY! MORE WRITING!**

**Me: I KNOW! ME AND MY AWESOME ASIAN POWERS! lol xD**

**Kathy: ROFL!**

**me: WELL! Review...**

**Kathy: Review.**

**Me: F.A.R!!! F.A.R! Favorite and Alert too! **

**Kathy: Tell her how her writing is doing.**

**Me: Yup! Well enjoy! It's 12 o'clock on a school night!! And in 7th grade i gotta wake up at like 6 to get ready! lol well night night!**


	8. Caught

****

Me: Yay! Alotta reviews! i love you guys!

**Kathy: Yes we do!!!**

**Me: Hehehehehe.... How do you get a beta? What is that btw?**

**Kathy: *shrugs shoulders***

**Gaby: Oh well! Lol... I dont own naruto.**

* * *

Sasuke sighed as he laid spread among his new navy blue sheets. The wind floated into the room creating the zen feeling. He thought, regreting the words that spilled from his mouth. He cursed this mission, he hated it, it only brung stress and heartbreak. It was toture to him. He left for about a few years and when he gets to the village, he finds the most beautiful girl he laid eyes on, and she leaves him. If you ask me it's pretty funny.

He knew she hated him. She didn't understand why he left. If she did she still wont understand. She wasn't him. SHE WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND HIS DECISIONS. Never. He felt some flares of flames boiled up in him, but soon recovered when he flashbacks of her and Daichi together. Happy. Peace. Harmony. Something him and Karin weren't. Love was something he couldnt live up to. It was hard. Love was hard.

_'She's really happy here... no fake smiles, laughes, and talks. Everything was so real. She's happy, here.' _Sasuke thought as he ran his fingers through his raven dark hair. Suddenly, knocks of inturruption broke his trace of thought.

"Sasuke-san." It was Tami, " Sakura-san has to set up things up in the ballroom. Please escourt her, you are her bodyguard after all." She called thorugh the other side of the door. He let out a small groan after he heard her heels fade as it click down the glazed marble tiles. He dragged himself out his room, leaving it in the condition it was in. He looked around for her room, which wasn't really hard considering it was the one with the biggest door. He gave it a soft knock, anticipation built in him as the clock ticked.

The door opened to reveal the beautiful soon to be princess. She simply took his breath away with a glance. As his insides began to melt, like ice in a blazing fire, his expression didn't falter.

" Oh. It's you." She said in an unsastified tone as he stood nothing to say.

The akward silence began to fill the air.

" Shall we get going?" Her words matched her expression. Emotionless. Sasuke was a little thrown back. Her words we're usually filled with some type of emotion, but now it was like she felt nothing. Did she even care about him anymore? Silence filtered in again.

She lead the way instead, " Let's go."

* * *

Soon the ballroom doors opened. Big and Beautiful. Perfect stage and ballroom dance floor. The chandeliers lit the room as the crystals dangled reflecting the lights. People of different shapes and sizes. Rolls of fabrics filtered, designers, and soundchecks were being done.

"Sakura-sama!" A lady called near the huge rolls of fabrics. Sakura smiled and flawlessly walked to the lady with Sasuke following.

" Yes. What color would you like the curtains and table clothes?" She held up the sample book, Sakura took it and flipped through the pages. She held up the book to the room comparing it.

" Hmmm... im thinking the theme can be winterwonder land. This is the biggest charity event of the season. This dark and light blue can be the curtains, and this sky blue can be the table cloth." She pointed. The lady smiled and began dialing people.

" What is this?" Sasuke asked with curiousity.

"It's for charity. The children in the darkest parts of the village are very unfortunate. It's sad. We have this charity every year to support them." Her eyes sparkled as she talked about this topic, she soon recovered before showing too much emotion.

"Hn." She looked at him in digust.

" I see you're still using your vocabulary words well, Uchiha." Sakura said coldly before hopping from station to station.

_'Uchiha?" _His thoughts ran wild, _' What happened to Sasuke...kun...?'_

* * *

" I can't believe him! Urgh! That bastard... he had no expressions. I treated him like nothing!" She paced around her room as Cherry ( her little dog) averted its eyes back and forth following her, " Or was everything he said true?" Her eyes saddened, but reality shot back into her bloodstream.

" No! Im not going to fall for him! Not again. Not ever!" She declared as she plopped on the bed. Cherry curled up next to her, " Umm... at least someone cares about me." She said as she combed her fingers through Cherry's coat until the little thing fell asleep.

She sighed as she plopped on her bed like a giant pink cloud of fluffiness. She glanced at the clock.

She couldn't sleep. She just didnt feel sleepy. She tried but couldnt. The fact that she believes Sasuke didn't care about her kept sighed.

She quietly walked into the closet,changed, and walked to the studio.

* * *

She made it... Thank god Daichi wasn't gonna be hear until tomorrow morning, or she would be in BIG trouble. She walked into the mirrored studio. Wooden floors filled the huge room and with the claps of her hands the lights flicked on.

She took off her robe, wearing only a white tank and knee length sweatpants. She took some deep breaths and stretched her tensed muscules. The pink dancer flew to the stereo system and the music played.

_Throw yo' hands up in the air  
If ya know he love ya  
Tell the DJ play this song right here  
If ya know he love ya  
Let, let, let, let me see you 2-step  
If ya know he love ya  
It don't matter if you by yourself  
If ya know he love ya _

She began. Moving. Swaying her hips to the music. Singing the words.

_If that boy don't love you by now  
He will never ever, never ever love you  
He will never ever, never ever love you  
If that boy don't love you by now  
He will never ever, never ever love you  
He will never ever, never ever love you_

_I know you think that I just be trippin' on ya  
Boy you see, this ain't how I normally be  
But I can't help this jealousy  
Ooh it's taking over me, ooh I'm falling way to deep  
Without you by my side I feel like I can't eat or sleep_

_But I, gotta come down to earth, I don't wanna  
But I, gotta let you go, but baby I dont wanna  
And I, I gotta see, that you and me, ain't meant to be  
That's why I tell myself_

_If that boy don't love you by now  
He will never ever, never ever love you  
He will never ever, never ever love you  
If that boy don't love you by now  
He will never ever, never ever love you  
He will never ever, never ever love you_

_Baby, I can't help but fantasize  
Wondering what it might be like  
You and I sound so right  
But I'mma let it go tonight, Ain't nothin'  
Coverin' my eyes  
Ain't gotta see it more than twice  
I get it, I got it  
Baby, baby_

_But I, gotta come down to earth, I don't wanna  
But I, gotta let you go, but baby I dont wanna  
And I, I gotta see, that you and me, ain't meant to be  
That's why I tell myself_

_If that boy don't love you by now  
He will never ever, never ever love you  
He will never ever, never ever love you  
If that boy don't love you by now  
He will never ever, never ever love you  
He will never ever, never ever love you  
(Girl you better listen)_

_Alright, alright, alright, okay...  
I see ya point, I must admit  
I grind, I grind, I grind all day  
This paper's what I'm trynna get  
Now normally when I'm paper chasing, I be having tunnel vision  
And if it's really like that lady, just turn on ya television  
And there go Young, I said there go Young, you trynna get it did  
Just know I gets it done, she love the I cheat  
She love the way I move, I sho, I show up to her  
Shows wit bout 100 goons  
Its black this, black that  
Black card, black flags  
I really hope that's money that ya'll got off in them black bags (ha ha)  
808's & heartbreak,  
State troopers & interstates,  
Giving me a bad vibe,  
Guess I'm just a bad guy_

_Throw yo' hands up in the air  
If ya know he love ya  
Tell the DJ play this song right here  
If ya know he love ya  
Let, let, let, let me see you 2-step  
If ya know he love ya  
It don't matter if you by yourself  
If ya know he love ya_

As soon as the song was over, she laid on the floor. Filling her lungs with as much oxygen she needs. The sweat trickled down her forehead. Exhaustion was going to beat her, she got up and started again, but before she could.

" Why are you up so late?" The voice came from above. Damn. Caught.

She stared at him. Sasuke.

* * *

**Me: Sorta longer chapter! lol. Happy mother's day. Kathy is sick at the moment so she's not here. But! Reviews are very much appreciated! **

**F.A.R**

**F.A.R**

**F.A.R**

**hehehehehe :D**


	9. Little girls

**Me: Hey! Peeps...I love all the support im getting! :D **

**Kathy: Same!**

**Me: HEY! I'm the one writing the story.**

**Kathy: Yeah but im the one that is supporting you and giving you ideas.**

**Me: Psh... yeah right.**

**Kathy: urgh...RAWR! **

**Me: Lol... well i dont own naruto.**

* * *

An awkward silence filled the luxury studio. The wind whistled and the trees rustled like a late night song. Peaceful and quiet. The vibes that filtered their ears didn't cause any distractions. The sudden shock paralyzed her body. Speechless, she quickly turned off the radio, with a snap.

Silence.

Silence.

Thoughts ran through each other's mind and they were completely alone in a soundproof room. His eyes traveled down her body inch by inch. Sweat. Hot. and Curvy. Oh boy what Sasuke would to the pink headed princess.

_' So... fuckin... hot... what i would do to her if we were in a be- NO NO DIRTY THOUGHTS! GO AWAY!' _He shook out of his inner thoughts and stared straight at her. Onyx met Emerald.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, letting her gaze linger to her feet. He pushed himself away from the doorway he was leaning on and jumped to where she was.

"I should be asking the same." Sasuke said.

" Uchiha... Just because Daichi asked you to be my bodyguard doesn't mean that you have to follow me around. Im a ninja too. I can take care of myself!" Her tone straight forward.

"Really? Then why did he ask me? Why didn't he just let you take care of yourself? Does he think your weak and pathetic?" Sasuke asked in a matter of fact way, his tone still cold and hard as the words transfered to her ears in a low whisper.

"Just like you..." Her voice dropped and it came out very slient. They were shoulder to shoulder.

"What?" He turned to her. She turned to him and smiled weakly, but her eyes told the story. She still loved him. She still loved him very much. Saddness clouded them. It made his heart break.

" Remember... back in the days... before you left... you called me annoying... weak... and pathetic..."

"Hn." It slipped.... he really didn't mean to say it. It was all he can think of. He didn't know how to comfort her. How to tell her he loved her. No. It was that word. The word he used that was common especially to her.

Silence came into play again.

" Well... goodnight. Sasuke." Her voice cracked, breaking the silence, as she walked passed him with her belongings and when he heard the her bedroom door shut with a soft thud, he realized it was time for bed.

He followed her doings and walked to his room, passing hers whispering a soft goodnight.

* * *

The sun glistened through the huge room as Sakura got dressed. Her hair done with mini tresses and a mini crown.

"Sakura!" Tami called," Hurry."

Sakura nodded as she approved the dress she was wearing. A light pink sundress with cute white fabric shoes. Beautiful was the word Sasuke could describe her.

" Sakura! You look amazing!" The girls gasped as they saw her. She smiled in reply thanking them.

Sasuke knew exactly where they were going and he dreaded it, but he would be closer to Sakura which was the best part.

The driver escaped his seat to open the door for the drop dead gorgous princess. She quickly thanked him and took a seat next to Sasuke.

_'God... why must I have to sit next to him?' _She mentally sighed as she absently mindedly stared out the window.

* * *

Soon they arrived.

"Sakura. We've arrived." Sasuke informed as he shook her shoulder. The world came back to her as she snapped back from the window and opened the door. Sakura smiled, the little sparkle in her eyes glowed as she stepped out of the car as Sasuke followed.

She lift the trunk (you know the car to get stuff out) and took out several bags of items. It felt like rocks in bags but Sakura could handle them using her strength. Plus it was for a cause. They walked to the door and rang the bell.

Soon, many children piled the front gate.

" Sakura!Princess Sakura! She's so pretty!" Many little girls came piling to the princess tugging at her.

" Hey! Come on let's go inside." Sakura smiled as she avoided stepping on the children.

The children and Sasuke followed her.

They soon arrived at a little dance studio.

" Who's ready for their costumes?" Sakura asked, holding up the bags as if they were bags of gold.

The little girls squealed in excitement. " Okay. Everyone sit around and lemme see how practice has gotten so far."

Sasuke stood from the doorway and was soon greeted by an elderly woman.

"She's amazing isn't she?" The elderly lady asked. Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"These girls have never had a home or parents that cared for them." She sighed as she admired Sakura's will to help them, " Ever since Sakura came, she's bought so much life and joy to the village. Sastifying everyone's decisions. She's a great person!"

" Hn. She is a great person." He whispered softly, watching Sakura from afar. This foster care was obviously only for girls, but it's alright.

* * *

"Come on everyone! Let's get dressed." Sakura passed out dresses to each little girl as they scurried their feet to any empty room to change. Soon leaving Sakura lonely. She sighed. Silence took over, but not for long. Soon cute little girls came back.

" Where's Yuki?" Sakura asked. Soon a mini girl raised her only hand, rolling in with a wheelchair. She was barely 7.

"Here she is!" The girls smiled as they encouraged her to move. It broke Sakura's heart seeing the little child like this. Her legs were missing and her left arm was paralyzed.

Sakura smiled, "Ready, Yuki-chan?"

"Yes Mam." Yuki smiled a bright smile. " You look very beautiful Yuki." Yuki quietly thanked her with a smile as Sakura handed her the mic.

"Places girls." With a clap the girl got in order.

"Wait! Sakura-chan! What about him?" One little girl asked pointing directly at Sasuke.

"Ummm... He's just watching Kai-chan." They locked eyes, "Sasuke-kun, can you turn the radio on?"

_'kun. I finally got it back.'_

He gave a small "hn." and walked towards the small radio system. Yuki opened her small mouth and the small melody began to soothe into everyone's ears. Everyone swayed with the music dancing, it looked beautiful.

_Somewhere over the rainbow  
Way up high,  
There's a land that I heard of  
Once in a lullaby._

_And wake up where the clouds are far  
Behind me.  
Where troubles melt like lemon drops  
Away above the chimney tops  
That's where you'll find me._

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Somewhere over the rainbow  
Skies are blue,  
And the dreams that you dare to dream  
Really do come true._

_Someday I'll wish upon a star_

Bluebirds fly.  
Birds fly over the rainbow.  
Why then, oh why can't I?

_If happy little bluebirds fly  
Beyond the rainbow  
Why, oh why can't I?_

Sakura began to tear as she watched it end. It was beautiful. Bring joy, tears, and saddness to her eyes. Sasuke took notice and sighed. The melody and harmony stopped and the children scurried to Sakura.

"Sakura-chan... why are you crying?" One asked as she tugged on her dress lightly.

"That was really good." Sakura smiled and pulled them into a hug.

"Who's ready for cookies?" The elder women smiled as she came from the kitchen. The girls squealed and ran into the kitchen with their princess dresses grabbing on Sakura urging her to follow. Sasuke noticed the Yuki struggling to make her way to the kitchen, and helped. He grasped the handles and began to slowly push her to the kitchen.

"Thank you." Yuki thanked hoarsely. Sasuke smiled. He was being nice. It felt good. Soon they arrived in the kitchen where the other girls were happily munching away on cookies and milk. Sakura took noticed Sasuke pushing in the small girl.

_' Awww. That's sweet.' _Sakura mentally smiled as she handed Yuki some cookies and milk also.

* * *

The day went by quickly. Filled with laughs and joy. Sakura smiled and Sasuke was just... Sasuke, but they still had fun.

The little girls yawned as they saved their dresses in their closets changing into their nighties.

" Sakura-chan. Can you tell us a story?" The little girls asked as they all fitted into their beds. Sakura smiled. She really had no idea what to tell.

She nodded and started making up stuff, " Once their was a brave kunouchi who fought all the land, and fell in love with a ninja."

"This is gonna be good." One whispered to another. Sakura sweatdropped. This was terrible.

" But the princess had to marry to a prince and seperate from the one she loved." As you can see this story was twisting up as her own life story but she added false statements such as, "The boy ninja really loved her." and " They kissed and lived happily ever after." Sasuke could tell as he watched the "real" princess tell the story.

It took about 15 minutes before the girls were fast asleep. Sakura quietly walked to Yuki's side, knowingly she isn't asleep yet.

" Sakura-chan?"

"Hmmmm..." She asked as she combed her fingers through the blonde locks of hair.

" Are you going to marry Uchiha-san?" She asked in pure innocence. Sakura paused.

".... why do you ask?" Sakura asked in pure shock but contained it.

" Because I think he likes you very much and you two look very cute together. He's really nice too." Yuki smiled.

"Really? Well... if you do a good job at the charity then maybe i'll tell you." Sakura said.

"Pinky swear?" Yuki held her finger out.

"Pinky swear." Sakura latched theirs together, "Now get some sleep, okay sweetie. It's been a long day." Sakura watched as the little girl closed her eyes peacefully and drifted to sleep.

* * *

"Thank you so much Sakura-sama." The elderly thanked as they were about to leave.

"No thank you. I had a great day! I'll visit soon, and sure enough you'll be at the charity." Sakura smiled before shaking hands and leaving out the door.

" Sakura..."

"Hmmmm..."

_'I love you.'_

"nevermind."

" Okay, Sasuke." She said before yawning. She leaned against the door before drifting to sleep, carefully not to crowd his space. But how much would Sasuke pay if she was close. It's been a long day. Tiring. Hot. and joyful day. She would be the perfect mother for his children. The way she handles things with kids reminded him about his mother. The ways she would take care of him. Hold him. and love him. She was the only one Sasuke loved. He missed her as much as he missed Sakura fanning over him.

She's so annoying. It'll be the death of him. Why is it him that causes her pain though? Why does he make her cry at night? Why is she the one that he needs? He needs her, but he can't have her. She was going to get married soon. He should give up or can he claim what's his?

" Sasuke-kun." His name she whispered gently as she wrapped her arms around him. He was thrown back. He sighed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Could've this been what Sakura could've given him? Love. Something no human being can live without him. She dreamed of him. She still loved him. He was the only man right for her. She knew that.

"I love you..." She whispered lovely as she snuggled close to his chest.

* * *

**Me: Wow... long chapter....**

**Kathy: Well... you kept them waiting... they deserve this.**

**Me: lol! Well F.A.R peps this is a sorry present for.... urgh... keeping you waiting. IM super sorry! :'( Life is coming down on me. Filling me with all this crap. But Don't worry if you keep reviewing and etc. I will get back to it ASAP. lol. I love how you people take up my inbox xD**

**Kathy: lol. F.A.R! **

**F.A.R**

**F.A.R (so close to 100! lol!)**


	10. Unexpected visitors

**Me: Hahaha! Yup she said it... but to who? lol xD**

**Kathy: Wow you're good.**

**Me: Thankyou. Thank you**

**Kathy: Gaby Doesnt own Naruto. **

**Me: Sure don't... sadly lol... thank you to all my reviewers.**

* * *

**Next week.....**

Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair.

_' Did... was... was she dreaming about me that night?' _That questioned circled his head a thousand times and he still couldnt get the answer to it. He let out a frustrated groan as his onyx orbs disappeared behind his lashes. With a soft thud, his kunai gently fell to the floor as he followed. The sun shined on him, taking more of his energy away. He didn't want to seem weak, but ever since that night, he hasnt slept well. He found every ounce of energy to get up and move under a shady Sakura Tree, letting his mind linger.

Giggles filled the courtyard next to training field. " Daichi-kun! Stop!" That... that was the girl of his dreams. His painful headache didn't soothe much, but getting out of the sun helped. She heard her giggle again. She remembered when she did that to him, clinging and laughing. Her face used to brighten with him, but that was days too long. She was with another. Another that could cherish her with everything and anything she could ever want. He envied him. Yes, it's clear to say that this Uchiha is jealous of Daichi. The way he cares for Sakura and handles her, not making her feel an ounce of pain. The giggling died as he heard their footsteps fade into the house.

He finally let his guard down as he gently let in, and drifted to sleep.

* * *

" Daichi-kun... the charity is next week, I can't wait!" Sakura informed with pure joy as she clinged his arm, he flinched away a bit. She stood a bit off but quickly ignored it.

"Yeah. About that... I can't make it." Daichi sighed. Sakura's heart faded but recovered instantly as she questioned, "Why not?"

" I have a very important meeting in the Land of the Waves." He informed, turning to her.

"BUT YOU SAID THAT FOR THE PAST 2 YEARS!" She retorted, " you know how important this event is! Not only for me, but for the village, and you can't even come. Not even once? Don't you care?"

He reached out to her but she gently slapped the hand away."Whatever," she whispered with pure sadness before walking off.

"Sakura." He called out. She paused and questioned, " What happened? Ever since you came back from this meeting...you're different," before walking off again.

" You can go with the Uchiha bodyguard of yours." He yelled out.

* * *

_" Yeah, right. Like Sasuke will come to this with me. I CAN'T BELIEVE HIM! Daichi is so stupid! URGH!' _Sakura innerly screamed creating a mini crater to the ground underneath as she sat under her favorite Sakura tree. She came her under stress or pure anger. This was where her training grounds were. She got up and discarded the dress she was wearing to reveal her new training outfit. She gathered her long pink tresses into one, pulling it into a ponytail. Her outfit contained a red tank with Cherry blossoms lining down the sides with the Haruno Clan sign was placed on the back. Her skirt was about mid thigh with leggings running down her legs.

She forced Chakra into her hands as she took a strike to one dummy. The ground rumbled as a bit of stuffing spilt out. She sighed as she took out her Kantana. Yes. Sword lessons were here at the palace, no one went except her so she knows how to handle it. She was a bit inexperienced but she might as well try out her skills with the bamboo here. She took a deep breath before trying to strike but her wrist were held and another's person's heat was radiating from behind.

" Stupid. You're holding it wrong." His voice said, as she was about to melt in his arms, but she couldn't, he wasn't hers, she wasn't his.

" Here." He grasped her hands into his and guided her.

"Sasuke..." She whispered as she knew who exactly was behind her. It felt so right and wrong at the same time. Her feelings for him were increasing by the second. It was coming back again. The old Sakura, the Sakura that experienced so much pain and hurt.

He ignored the urge to ravish her right then and there. He held it in. He closed his eyes before recovering from his mini disruption. Her scent was addicting. Her hair was so soft, and the way she said his name was unbearable. He lifted the kantana with her hands underneath his still and striked into the thin air.

"Like that." He informed, "You could have broken your wrist, if you held it your way."

"Thank you."

"Hn." With that he walked off to his room before his self control really slipped and he'll do something he really regrets.

"Hmmmmm... What was that about?" A voice came from behind.

" What do you want?" He voice stated clear annoyance.

"Nothing. Nothing. Sasuke. I'm just saying."

"Ino. There is nothing going on between Sakura and I." He informed.

" Really? I remember back in the village you use to love her when she left. Are you sure they didn't slip out of the closet again?" She smiled.

"NO! Ino I don't have any feelings for her. None. I was helping her. That's that. Nothing more, nothing less." Sasuke controlled his voice.

"Okay... I'm keeping my eyes on you."

"Whatever." He shrugged before walking off.

* * *

The sun began to fall as Sasuke plopped on his bed. Soon was dinner, so he "had" to put on something other then training clothes. He discarded his shirt and looked at himself in the mirror. The scars remained there from fights and battles. They were in the past but the damage still remained. He quickly jumped into the shower and out. Pulling on a dress shirt and some black dress pants. As soon as the dinner bell rung a messager pigeon arrived from the window. It was clearly from Tsunade. He gently unwrapped the note before the pigeon flew off.

_Sasuke,_

_I'm truly sorry about this. You're going to hate me forever, but she was so annoying!  
Do you know how many times she's been asking me when your coming back! SHE'S SO ANNOYING!  
I was about to kill her... but I'm sending her to you. The villagers are getting scared of her and uncomfortable around her.  
I'm honestly sorry. But she will be arriving there when you get this note._

_Tsunade._

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!" He yelled as he threw the note.

_' Just when i was getting close to Sakura!' _He let out a frustrated groan before walking to the dinner hall.

* * *

Ding. Ding. Ding.

"Hello, and who may you be?" Tami asked.

"Im Karin.... NOW WHERE IS MY SASUKE-KUN!?!" She screamed.

" You mean Uchiha-sama?"

"Don't say his name! Only i can! And yes! Now where is he!!?!"

"I didn't get any information about your arrival. I'm sorry, mam."

" WHAT!?!"

"I'm sor-" " She's with me. I'm Sorry, Tami." Sasuke interupted.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Her voice changed from pure anger to pure joy. You can literally see hearts in her eyes as she jumped up and down. He rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"I'm sorry, Uchiha-sama." Tami bowed before letting the red headed girl in.

"Sasuke-kun!" She immediately jumped on to him almost knocking him down.

He made no movement to embrace her or anything. This was a nightmare.

* * *

They arrived in the entrance, the workers stared down at the poor girl. The way she dressed was no way.

"Oh My God! You're working for that pink-headed bitch!" She screamed as she looked at the paintings and pictures of the Pink headed angel that hung in the foyer. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Teme! Oh my god... what the hell is she doing here?" He pointed at the rumaged, trashy girl that clung to him. She stuck her tongue out at him before glancing at "her" Sasuke-kun, to see is she was going to defend her, but of course nothing.

"Well, teme... it's dinner! Come on, but i don't think they let dogs in the dinner hall." He rolled his eyes before walking away as he saw Hinata came by, and they began mumbling and talking about the red headed girl that just arrived.

Soon, Ino and Shikamaru came by and of course took notice of the girl.

"Oh... I think the trash man forgot to pick this one up." She snickered, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"To see my Sasuke-kun, duh!"

" I don't think he wants to see you." Shikamaru smirked at Sasuke's annoyed expression before walking away with his girlfriend.

Neji and Tenten walked by not even sparing a glance at the girl, and next was Sakura. Oh gawd not good.

She looked beautiful as always as she saw Karin she glanced at Sasuke's expression and giggled before walking off.

"Sasuke-kun. Im hungry." She whined

"Hn." Then they walked into the dining hall, taking their seats.

"Everyone this is Karin." Daichi introduced as Karin's face beamed with happiness. Too bad no one really cared and stared at their food and continued eating.

"Daichi-sama... where am I sleeping?" She asked politely, wishing it was with Sasuke.

"Ask Sakura, she makes all the arrangements." Daichi informed. Karin glared at the girl, " Where am I sleeping?" She gritted her teeth as she almost called her unkind words.

"Basement." Sakura stated simply. Karin looked bewildered as everyone looked like cracking up laughing.

"Care to repeated that?" Karin controlled the urge of beating the princess right then and there.

"The basement."

" In this whole entire place you give me the basement?"

" We don't have much room." Sakura stated truthflly. Soon a growl emerged from under the table. " What does this mutt want?"

" Urm. That's Cherry's seat." Sakura stated in a voice to get Karin off.

"I'm not giving my seat to this stupid mutt." Karin said irriatedly as she looked down at the dog, who growled (killer) and was about to pounce on the girl.

"Cherry! No." Sakura called, as Cherry lowered and ran to it's owner, strangling another low growl.

" So..... Sasuke... are you and Karin an item?" Daichi asked breaking silence. Sakura paused as her bangs covered her eyes.

"OF COURSE! I love my Sasuke-kun and he loves me as much!" Karin said not letting Sasuke answer the question. Everyone choked a bit but recovered, "Right Sasuke-kun."

He hesitated. Everyone was expecting him to say nothing or "hn." But it came out totally different, "Yes. I do."

* * *

**KATHY: Whoa... **

**Me: I know xD**

**kathy: Whoa... **

**Me: I know right! **

**Kathy: WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!?!**

**Me: You'll see next chapter! :D**

**Kathy: EVERYONE! F.A.R! F.A.R! F.A.R! NOW NOW NOW! THAT REVIEW BUTTON! I NEEDA KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!**

**Me: lol... desperate much? **

**Kathy: YES! F.A.R! OR ELSE! ( lol... jk about the or else... but F.A.R!"**


	11. Confessions of a broken girl

**Me: hehehehe! Im SUPER sorry i havent been playing much... you should blame my friend. He got my into Maplestory... so im like addicted. xD lol**

**Kathy: *Plays MapleStory* OMG DID I JUST DIE!**

**Me: See how addicting it is... hehehe she's playing MapleStory on the other computer lol**

**Kathy: Yup....**

**Me: DO THE DISCLAIMER THINGY**

**Kathy: Urgh.... Gaby doesn't own Naruto.**

**Me: Thank you... now, you can go play your game.**

**

* * *

**

He lied. Completely. Totally lied.

" OMG! Really Sasuke-kun?" Karin clattered him with her arms as he let out a sigh of total regret and annoyance. This was the only way he couldn't cause Sakura any harm or pain. This is the way he couldn't loose control. This is the only way to lock those emotions he felt for her. If he had her, he couldn't care for her, or sastify her love needs, comfort, and support. He spared a glance at the pink princess.

Her eyes lowered as her fork swayed the food back and forth. Whatever Sasuke was, he wasn't stupid. He knew she held feelings for him. It just wasnt right. Whatever he wanted, he wanted her to be happy, and she clearly wasn't happy when he was here.

"Mmm..may I be excused?" Her voice hesitated as she spared a glance at Daichi.

"Is everything okay, Sakura? Are you okay? I can order them to make more food if you aren't sastified." Daichi asked with concern in his orbs, as his hand touched hers. She flinched a bit from the unexpected touch.

"No. Everything is wonderful. I just have a headache. It's nothing big." She smiled, or faked a smile. Daichi's eyes lowered and simply nodded before she walked towards the door, but suddenly turned around and faked a smile.

" I hope everyone has a great evening." With that she walked off. The room turned silent except for the fact Karin kept rambling to Sasuke, but everyone simply ignored her and glared instead, as her manners and actions got out of hand.

Everyone ate quickly in silence. Not too soon everyone was finished, and headed their seperate ways. Except Karin who was completely lost, even Sasuke ditched her, and the maids, and the bulters. So she spent countless hours running aroundd the house.

* * *

Knock.

"Sakura."

"...."

"Sakura."

Knock.

" What do you want Naruto?"

" I need to talk to you."

He heard a sigh before the door opened, with a small click.

"May I come in?"

She gave a small nod before the blonde headed ninja made his way in.

"Sakura I have something to tell you."

* * *

Dark. Silence as she heard the mini scurries of feet and claws on the floor. Soon she fumbled her way in the darkness and found the light switch.

"Ewwwwwwwwww! That Bitch gave me this room!?" Karin squealed as the lights revealed the dusty abandoned room.

Clank.

"SASUKE-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

The pink headed beauty gently placed herself on her bed, as Naruto grabbed a chair and placed it next to her bed.

" Sakura..." His voice lingered as he caught the slight dampness on her pillow. His eyes quickly directed to her eyes. Streaks of dried tears ran down her face. Her eyes red and swollen.

She played with her fingers as her eyes caught his lingering to her lap.

"Naruto... say it. Just say it." Her voice quivered, her body shook as if she didn't want to cry.

"Sakura..." He reached out for her and pulled her into a hug, " It's okay."

Sakura was a sister to him. He hated seeing her cry or in pain. She suffered enough. She wasn't in love Daichi, but she forces herself to in order to move on from Sasuke. He knows. She spills everything to him and he does the same. They're best friends. He felt her pain... her suffering. She was suffering. Everything was alright until he came here. Fake. Fake smiles, fake laughs, nothing was like before. In their Genin days everything was fun. Happy. Joyful.

He heard her gave out a wail before she broke down.

" Naruto-kun, I'm so stupid. I don't want to love him. I don't. It hurts. I want to love Daichi, but now, he's not the same. He's turned into someone I don't know. He doesn't care for me. No one does." Her voice was in pain, and needed to be heard. He wanted to say something... but nothing came out. Her heart was totured.

"Do you know how hard it is to love someone that you know will never return it back?" Her sobs increased, " I promised I won't cry for him."

"Sakura-chan, I bet he loves you! I mean who woul-"

"Naruto. You've been telling me that since day one. He doesn't love me. He doesn't even like me. Everyone has their happy ending, Naruto. You, Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Tenten, Neji, Sasuke, and Karin. They have someone...where's mine? Where's my prince? Why is it so hard for me?" She quickly cut him off with the sobs.

"You cry yourself to sleep every night...don't you?" He asked and in response he felt her nod. He supported her, like a big brother. He stayed their til he heard her breathing silence, and her sobs decreased. He gently tucked her in, but something caught his eye.

Her arms... scars of pain. It pained him. It wasn't much...but even one was alot. At least 3 on each arm. The emotions ran wild in him. Anger, sadness, and pain. He gave her one more glance before walking out to one person and one person only.

* * *

Sasuke laid awake. Memories, flashbacks replayed in his head.

The door of being slammed open was heard as Sasuke guard was up, but saw it was only Naruto. His guard lowered as he fell back on his bed again.

"What dobe?" he said emotionally. Naruto didn't say anything, but came more towards him before blowing a punch to his gut.

"What the hell!" Sasuke clutched his stomach a bit... easing the little pain off a bit.

"What the hell? Don't what the hell me! Do you know what you did to Sakura?" His eyes filled with anger and pain as he blew another punch to his gut again. Sasuke quickly blocked it.

"Naruto, calm down!" Sasuke demanded as Naruto found himself against the wall, " What happened?"

Naruto sighed and slide down the wall, " She's in pain Sasuke. Big pain. She cries herself to sleep everyday. I had to comfort her tonight. I almost cried Sasuke. The way she put things together and the way she acted it pained me. I usually have something to say, but this time...she beat it. She left me speechless... I had no idea what to say."

Sasuke eyes shifted.

" Do you like her?" Naruto asked looking straight into the Uchiha's eyes, trying to read some type of emotion.

Sasuke's barrier came crashing as he deeply exhaled before answering.

"No, I don't like her. I love her." His eyes darted to the other direction of the room before Naruto gave a small smile.

"Tell her,Sasuke. She needs to hear it. She needs to know you care. You have to give up your pride to love. Make her happy Sasuke. She needs that." Naruto put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke gave an understanding nod before heading out the door.

* * *

Her door. Closed with all it's glory. He took a breather before deciding wheather to knock or not. But as a Uchiha he turned the knob quietly to uncover his little pink angel. Her hair was mess. Her dress shirt rugged and about. Tear streaks still stained her face. To top it all off, the moon shined it's glow on her. Beautiful... Sasuke was breathless.

He took a seat next to her. Inhaling her scent and beauty. He traced his fingers gently down her facial features brushing off the strands of hair in her way. She flinched as she shifted in her sleep, mumbling something not understanding.

Clank.

Sasuke's attention quickly detected to the object that hit the floor.

_Sakura's Diary/Journal_

It label. It didn't look anything like a princess. It looked more depressing. He quietly picked it up and out of curiousity he flipped through the pages, until something caught his eye. Blood.

_Dear Diary,_

_I had another depressing night. Sasuke brung another girl in the village.  
She must be stronger then me. She also must be prettier too. _

Here he saw tear stains laying here. As his heart wrenched.

_Diary...where's my happy ending? Why does everyone get one but me?  
Was love made for a person like me? Why was a born like this? I'm not...  
I'll never be good for him. I still love him. _

Red stained the rest. Sasuke's heart clenched more, twisting, turning in many ways. It pained him. It was all his fault. He needs to repay her.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" The voice startled and scared. Sakura was awake, " Hey! Why do you have my diary?" She reached out to grab it only to be pulled in.

His hand grasped hers as he pulled her in for a kiss.

* * *

**Me: DUM DUM DUM DUM!**

**KATHY: GAH! THEY KISSED! WHAT THE HECKERS!?!?!?! WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!**

**Me: Urgh... read next chapter DER! **

**Kathy: I WANNA RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!**

**Me: Hhehehehe... nice Kathy... nice Kathy**

**Kathy: WRITE THE NEXT GOD DAMN CHAPTER NOW!**

**Me: I have to know what readers think of the story, before i continue :P**

**Kathy: OMG! F.A.R! F.A.R! F.A.R! F.A.R! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**Me: hehehe she's scary. Well sorry readers im not updating as often! But I love all my supporters! Thank you !**


	12. AN

**WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! **

**Im sorry fellow readers... and supporters... but im suffering a major writers block!!!!!!!! I keep thinking and thinking... and then i think about another story... but before i start that one i wanna finish this one... I'll try to update by next week... til then im SUPER SORRY! SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SORRY! :( **


	13. Loving You and Fishy

**Me: I decided that imma write a chapter before vacation :D **

**Kathy: Yup yup yup.**

**Me: Oh! Ummm, Everyone asked me this question! "Did Sakura cut herself?".... unfortunately yes she did. DONT HATE ME :'( lol sorry... i wanted to show them how much pain she took in and stuff.**

**Kathy: :) It worked.**

**Me: Yuppers! Okay... Ummmmm! I love making people happy so this goes to a soon to be writer here, Aya Ukalsi! Hehehehe :D Now where are my milk and cookies? :P lol **

**Kathy: GIMME SOME TOO!... P.S... I like Sugar cookiess... with ALOT OF SPINKLES! lol pink and purple please!**

**Me: I wanna thank everyone who has gotten me this far. Love you guys. Alerters, Favoriters, and Especially reviewers :D **

**Kathy: Yup Yup NOW GET ON WITH THE STORY! GABY DOESNT OWN NARUTO! **

**Me: Gawd inpatient much?**

**Kathy: * Glares * **

**Me: Fine fine fine! here it goes.**

**

* * *

**

His lips dawned on hers. Her eyes widened and her breath hitched. This is what she wanted. She just wanted to melt in his arms and lace her fingers into his raven locks, but it was so wrong...but felt so right. Then reality struck.

He doesnt love her.

He'll never love her.

Whoever was this is it wasn't Sasuke, or the Sasuke she knew.

Pained memories continued as his lips danced on hers. "Sasuke..." His name flowed out of his mouth, "Stop, please." her voice quivered, threating not to shed tears. She promised.

_' I'm not going to cry in front of him. I'm not going to look weak...pathetic...annoying.' _Her eyes clenched together as the thought chanted...over...over...and over like a broken record. She failed. Tears began cascading down her froze as he felt her tears. She didn't dare look at him. His expressions. His words. His insults. She glanced a bit. Blank.

""Sakura." His tone was warning her to stop but before that happened, he faltered and collasped onto her bed as she pressed her weight against him.

Her eyes were shut tight, throwing random, various fists at him. God, even without her chakra strength, these mini punches can become painful. His confusion and tiny flares of anger took over him. He swiftly grasped her wrist as she struggled to get loose from his crunching grip, flipping her over making sure he was on top.

There faces inches... centimeters apart... The tears still let loose but they died down.

" Sakura. Look at me." Sasuke demanded as her quiet sobs filled the room. She weakly revealed her glazed emerald orbs and gazed at the Uchiha on top. She opened her mouth to say something, protest, yell, scream, but she was beat to it.

" It's my turn to talk! Listen carefully. You aren't pathetic. You aren't weak. You're annoying," He informed as he glanced at her, her facial features winced, " Do you know how annoying it gets when you can't get a person out of your head for a second? Consistantly giving you flashbacks, think about what you could have gotten? Sa-ku-ra? Don't you know? How annoying it is to be in love with a person you know you can't get no matter how close you are to them?"

Her sobs died and her tears dryed, her eyes struck the look of confusion and questions.

"Sasu-"

" I love you Sakura Haruno." There he said it,desperately searching for some emotion. He felt her gasp a bit, before he felt arms around his neck forcing him in, only to feel her lips on his. He happily gave in and kissed back, sliding his tongue across her bottom lip begging for entrance. She accepted and their lips danced together as they stayed in each others arms.

* * *

The sun peeked through the window, directing at the princess's eyes. She groaned and immediately pulled the covers over her head but then slowly eased out as she remembered the other night. Light pink and read outlined her now, apple red cheeks.

" Hmmm... that was the best dream ever." She thought outloud, as she stretched her arm up high and sat up only to fall over onto the bed again, smiling like she has never smiled before. The thoughts and flashbacks from her "dream" replayed over and over again, as she giggled and blushed just thinking about it, unaware of the Uchiha watching her every move.

"You sure enjoyed last night." His voice sounded to her ears catching her off guard, causing her to snap back to reality. Her eyes quickly found him as the happy mood turned into something negative.

"Uchiha! What are you doing here?" Her tone wasnt pleasent as she questioned him.

" Hmmm... Uchiha? You sure werent saying that last night." He smirked as her expression was confused.

"What are you talking about?" She demanded as her tone revealed confusion. He walked towards her, until he was face to face. Her face begins to heat up at his sudden closeness.

"Do you want me to remind you Sa-Ku-ra?" He smirked as her blush grew.

Plop. There it goes her wall of everything she tried to gain. She didn't want to love him. She just does. She doesnt want to fall for him, BUT she did. Her heart was open and all the hatred and grudges she held on him were gone.

She fell hard in love with Sasuke Uchiha....again.

" Sasuke-kun...." She let out his name in a small hush before pulling him into her.

Oh how he just loved his name roll off her tongue like that, especially with the "-kun."

Just one touch... his worries, stress, and tension from his body was released. He fell into her. For he too fell in love with Sakura Haruno. She melted him.

"Sasuke-kun, " She started again, " Last night.... everything happened... everything was true, rig-" He silenced her with a small, short, sweet chaste kiss, and answered breathlessly, "Yes." She smiled... one true, meaningful smile, before her face broke into blush.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Haruno-Sama!" Tami's voice broke their cloud nine bringing them back into reality.

Sakura's eyes panicked as she looked from the door to Sasuke.

Door.

Sasuke.

"Haruno-sama! Are you awake?" Again Tami's voice was heard.

Sasuke.

Door.

"Sasuke...please." Her eyes pleaded for him to leave, even though she didn't want him to, but he had to, and her eyes directed to the window, considering it's the only way out.

"Hn." He grunted, not wanting to leave, before jumping out of that window like the ninja he is, he gave her one last peck to her forehead.

* * *

" HARUNO-SAMA!" The knocking became more urgent and Tami's voice grew louder, echoing the princess' room.

" Im here! Im getting dressed!" Sakura finally replied as she rushed to her closet, throwing on a random off the shoulder top and black skinny jeans. She quickly pulled her hair into a messy bun and slipped on some gladitors and accessories that were needed. Under 5 minutes she was done.

"Come in!" She called for Tami as she sat at her make up counter, applying a bit of blush.

" Haruno-sama. What took you a while this morning?" Tami asked worried as she inspected the princess' attire.

"Oh. Sorry Tami-chan. I was in my closet." Sakura lied as she slid the thick substance across her bottom lip.

"Okay. Well, would you like to hear your activities for the day?" Tami asked, clinging to the clipboard.

"Yes. Please." Sakura smiled, inspecting herself once more.

" Okay... this morning we have breakfast, then you must check up on the music and pick out the catering for the important event, Also, you have time to spend with your friends that have arrived from Kohona, excluding Karin that is." Tami read out.

"Mhmm... Thank you, Tami-chan."

"Also, Karin-sama, has been asked to see you, I have been told she has plenty of complaints, of the housing and care of her." Tami added.

Sakura sighed, " Okay well... I'll deal with her after my activities. Also, Tami-chan, can you make sure the stage is prepared. My friends are going to help me today."

Tami nodded, " Yes, Haruno-sama."

Sakura smiled, " Call me, Sakura-chan. Remember?" as she let out a small giggle.

" Yes. I'm Sorry. Sakura-chan. Daichi has also scheduled a lunch date today at 12: 30pm. He has informed me for you to meet him in the foyer."

Daichi.

The guilt panged her heart as his name was spoken, as she slightly nodded her head.

What is this pink headed princess going to do about the two men in her life?... Sasuke or Daichi?

* * *

"Damn. TEME! YOU KISSED HER!" Naruto said... more like yelled as he paced back and forth in the Uchiha's room.

"Hn. Annoying." He responded.

" How is that you never got caught in her room?" Neji asked, as curiousity struck him.

" I'm a Uchiha, Hyuga." Was his reply. Oh yeah. Uchihas are too awesome to get caught (Sarcastically.)

" So are you two an item?" Shikamaru questioned. Sasuke didn't reply, just sighed and fell backwards on his bed.

" The ramen here is amazing! I took Hinata the other night for our dinner date and it was amazing. You should take Sakura to eat there!" Naruto suddenly changed the subject, noticing his friend's frustration.

" If we were together, we wouldn't even consider ramen. Dobe." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

" The courtyard is nice...Ino and I went stargazing the other night."

"BORING!" Naruto shouted rudely only to be bonked in the head by the certain lazy bum.

" Hey, Uchiha. You know you can't go with her." Neji pointed out, catching everyone's attention, " Tenten and I have been doing some investigating, not that i wanted to help, just Tenten. She is the fiance of the prince. They're getting married soon."

Sasuke sighed in frustration.

"..."

"Yeah. Teme. Im Just telling you... there's something fishy about this prince. Something I dont like." Naruto let out, twirling his kunai.

"Hmph. He's hiding something if you ask me." Neji informed, "But what?"

* * *

**Me: SORRY! NOT THE BEST CHAPTER :'( **

**Kathy: It was okay :) **

**Me: I just wanted to hurry and get a chapter up for my awesome readers ~**

**Kathy: It's okay :)**

**Me: F.A.R! F.A.R! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Thank you all :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: IM UBER SORRY I HAVENT BEEN UPDATING LATELY! So hopefully this chapter is okay ^-^ I need to do a better job at updating. it's just life is being a bitch and so much stuff to do. :( SO IM UBER SORRY TO MY AWESOME AND AMAZING READERS,REVIEWERS, ALERTERS, AND FAVORITERS!I love you ppl soo much! trust me i do! :) But i promise you I will not give up on this story! **

* * *

Her eyes averted from the courtyard to the ballroom. The pen tapped, clicking back and forth. The pink headed princess bit her lips in frustration and officially has given up, letting out a sigh of defeat.

"Forehead!You're working yourself too much for this charity ball!" Ino put a hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"Yeah, Sakura! You're doing fine. This is going to be great! Trust me!" Tenten assured as she checked the notes that Sakura scribbled onto her notepad. Sakura quickly retrieved it back before the sound of rapid, loud clicks were heard on the marbled floor.

"HEY!" The annoying shriek was echoed through the hall the girls were talking about stuff.

"What the hell do you want Karin?" Ino questioned as she rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"YOU!... I don't care who the fuck you are! But I heard you and MY SASUKE-KUN... Were being a little too close together!!!" She shrieked as her fist expressed every word she spoke. Sakura's heart stopped a bit.

_'How the hell would Karin know a damn thing about Sasuke and I? It was me and him!' _Sakura thought.

"What in the world are you talking about?" Sakura questioned with defensive innocence.

"Yeah, I don't know who the fuck you are kidding, because I heard that MY Sasuke-kun stepped into your room last night from the snickering maids! Im not that dense I know! I know what you're trying to do you little slut, but lemme tell you one thing. IF I EVER CATCH YOU WITH MY SASUKE-KUN! I WILL MAKE YOU REGRET YOUR LIFE!" Karin threatened before stomping off another direction.

Everyone sighed in relief, before they saw the cute Hinata walking approaching them while giving Karin a disgusted look.

"What happened to her?" She asked as she took a seat next to Sakura.

"I don't know... but was it true Sakura?" Tenten asked curiously as she gathered the rest of the group's attention. Sakura tried to keep her composure, but gleaming, demanding eyes stared intently at her. They were her best friends, she had to tell them. Her face began to heat and her apple red cheeks began to show, obvious that it truly did happen.

"Oh MY GAWD! DETAILS!" Ino quickly reacted as she fluttered the poor Cherry blossom with over billions of questions.

"Wait... promise to keep this a secret?" Sakura looked at all of them with pleading eyes,"Please?"

"Of course!" They all agreed in unison. Sakura smiled before her phone went off.

She quickly checked it, " APPOINTMENT WITH DAICHI!"

" Oh I have to go. Sorry, I'll tell you guys later." She said quickly before she walking off without hearing any of their questions, " By the way don't forget about tonight! Get dressed!"

* * *

Sakura rushed to the lunch room. Guilt began to plague her.

_'Damn it. This was all Sasuke's fault! All his fault! Him and his STUPID HORMONES. Me and my weaknesses...Gah! He knows better then just to be all hot and sexy like that!' _She thought of ridculous reasons to accuse that little Uchiha.

She finally made her way in front of the lunch room. Sighing she continued her way in. Her eyes scanned the room, he was no where to be seen.

"Dai-" She began to call but was cut off by hungry lips, hard, crushing hers. It hurt. She couldn't breathe. It was so sudden. The smell of alcohol lingered to her nostrils. She continued to push him, but he gripped tighten, threating to leave bruises. His lips left hers, and moved to her neck. Leaving marks.

"Daichi. Stop!" She wriggled under him, pushing, fighting, but he gripped her too hard.

"I've heard. You and that Uchiha boy has been on it!" He accused quickly. Tears cascaded down her face as her breathe gets caught up.

"He can't have you Sakura. He can't because you're mine." He applied more pressure as her shirt began to disfigure. She whimpered, before he went lower.

He wasn't the Daichi she knew... it just couldn't be. Her shirt was on the verge tearing. It was too much for her. The act was too sudden. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't think. The next thing she knew. BLACK.

* * *

**Me: Sorry for NOT updating in a while. And sorry that this is so short... but I had to write something fast. I Will try to make more free time. Sorry this wasnt the best chapter. But i will be done with this story hopefully soon :) F.A.R Favorite. Alert. and Review... lol xD **


	15. Chapter 15

** Sorry for not updating so recently T-T Sadly my asian math skills aren't keeping up with me. But since i havent been updating this is for you guys :)**

* * *

The wind caressed her exposed skin. Her tear stains scarred her flawless cheeks. She squinted as the bright light shined through the opened windows.

_' What happened?'_

She questioned herself as she attempted to recollect memories.

_"Dai-" She began to call but was cut off by hungry lips, hard, crushing hers._

Her heart wrenched.

_ The smell of alcohol lingered to her nostrils. _

She winced as she immediately checked her apparel. Her top was ruffled and disfigured. Her pants were missing and were replaced with a pair of plain navy blue boxers. She lost her innocence. Her virginity. She was saving it for that special one, but she lost it unwillingly. Her heart was broken enough. Now it's completely destroyed. She fell back into the bed provided for her. She curled her body achingly into a ball position, stuffing her face into the pillows, soaking the fabric with the tears that she let run freely. Being strong at the moment didnt matter at the moment. She lost it all. She lost what she wanted to share with that one special person with another unwillingly. Her pride and dignity going along with it.

Her sobs were heard. Apparently she didn't give a damn who walked in. This was her. Her emotions that were once bottled up into that bottle hidden behind her facade was thrown and shattered. She lied. She lied to her village. She lied to her friends. Most importantly she lied to herself. She wasn't strong. She was weak, no matter how much she denied it. She ran from problems. She ran from moments that we hard on her. Otherwise she would be resting peacefully in her 2 bedroom apartment in her beautiful village she grew up in. Not here, not in an unknown bedroom, stripped of her dignity. Don't get me wrong, Sakura is strong as hell mentally and physically. Only if her emotions listened to her instead of her heart.

She remained in that position until the sudden sound of the door opening immediately sent shock throughout her body. Her muscles tensed and her body went stiff as the unknown presence approached her. Wrenching her eyes shut tightly together as she grabbed a handful of sheets around her, wrapping it gently around her body. It gave her a sense of some security. She prayed and swore if he touched her, it would be immediate death sentence.

"Sak-"

" DONT TALK TO ME! DONT TOUCH ME. GET THE FUCK OUT!!!" She screeched as she turned her back towards him. She felt his presence come closer and stated deadly, " I mean it! Come close to me and you're dead!"

Boldly, the presence wrapped his arms around the upset princess.

Fidgeting and wriggling. Punching and Kicking. The pair of arms still wouldn't let go. Minutes flew by and her body grew tired, knowingly she didn't have any chance of escaping. His arms were just too strong.

" Please... don't hurt me again. Don't humiliate me." She begged.

" I will never hurt you Sakura." The soothing voice from behind made her eyes widened.

"Sasuke...kun."

"Hn."

She felt safe. Secure. Better. She sighed as she let her body relax against his. He pulled her closer. Did he take away her innocence? Did she lose it? What happened to Daichi? We're in Sasuke's room? The questions were endless. Then again she didn't let them get to her head too much. The moment was sweet and stunningly romantic.

"Sasuke... what happened last night?" asked as curiosity got to her, shifting her body to melt into those beautiful eyes of his. Onyx clashed emerald. He looked down at the confused girl. Her eyes pleading for answers and explanations. He shifted his body to the side of the bed, turning his back to her, before explaining to curiosity.

_Flashback._

_Boom. _

_Bam._

_Slam._

_"Awww Teme! No fair!" yelled Naruto as he was quickly defeated. _

_"What are you talking about Dobe? It was clearly obvious who would win in the first place."_

_"Sure. Whatever. Boast and Boast all you want. I was clearly distracted by my beautiful Hinata-chan!"_

_"Tch. Annoying." _

_Sasuke scanned the area of girls, noticing the hyper pink headed princess was missing. _

_"TEME!" Naruto called as he watched the raven headed boy walk away from the place they were once training. Naruto shrugged as he stared at his raven headed angel from afar. _

_Karin walked around. Glancing here and there. Wandering around the palace like a lost little girl. The sound of foot steps excited her especially when she saw the man she loved appear. His sweat dripping from his raven locks as his shirt stuck to clung to his body, exposing every muscle and ab his body provided. He looked as if he were in a rush to find someone. _

_'hello. Toodles! Sasuke im right here!' Karin's mind called as she approached him from behind._

_"Sasuke-kun!!!!!!!!!!" He felt the presence of the one he loathed most. He removed himself from her grip abruptly. She was shocked. _

_" Have you seen Sakura?" Karin was taken back from the response she received. Hurt, She shook her head no. She let her red bangs cover her eyes as she felt his presence beginning to fade from her. _

_" Why do you care for her so much?" her voice steady but strong. Sasuke paused momentarily, but continued walking from her. He left her broken in tears as she waited for a reply she most likely will never get._

_Sasuke walked as he glanced down every aisle searching for the slightest thing the color pink. His heart raced as he caught the slightest color of pink and began to follow it. Concealing his chakra, as he followed her. He surveyed her every movement from the moment she stepped into the door. Then again the moment didnt seem right. The eerie aura came to obvious notice. He heard thuds and muffled cries. He carefully crept to the door cracking it slightly open. The _

_The view of the delicate cherry blossom being taken advantage of was surprising shocking. Her gentle tears of hurt and betrayal ran down her porcelain face. Soon, her body went limp as her eyes began to close slowly. He was suppose to protect her. He couldn't believe he lacked his duty so much it came to this point. He did the next thing he could possibly do at this point._

___As soon as Daichi's body was easily thrown off Sakura's body against the wall, creating a very large dent as he laid there passed out. Sasuke's eyes fell upon "his" cherry blossom as he instantly picked her up bridal style and headed towards his room. As soon as he got there, he gently laid her body against the soft plush of his bed cover. That's when he took notice of her attire._

___Her shirt was cut half way down the middle exposing her full bust covered by the black lacy material outlined with pink ribbon. Her bottoms were missing revealing parts of her bum that weren't covered by the flimsy matching material. He ogled much more taking in all her curves. She was beautiful. Just simply beautiful. But he couldn't be thinking about that at the moment! He quickly got her into some clothing before calling assistance for Daichi. How he despised that man!_

___He decided to leave the princess alone to rest before she awoke. _

End of Flashback.

She fiddled with her fingers as her face began to heat. She was coming to realization.

" So you saved me from him?"

Her face consumed a small blush. He remained silent as his back was faced toward her

He was falling harder by the second.

He felt her presence near him. Soon he felt her arms snake around his waist from behind, hugging him.

He was comfortable with her.

" Thank You, Sasuke-kun."

He was in love with how amazing that sounded.

She placed a kiss upon his cheek.

He was in love with her lips.

She rested upon his back as they stayed in that position, until she drifted along her restful dreams.

He was in love with....

Sakura Haruno.

* * *

**Gaby: WAH! :D ^-^ I've come back!!! :D lol soon this story will be done :) and i'll be starting a new one :) YAY! lol well**

**F.A.R**

**Sorry KATHY isnt here at the moment. BUT She's been nagging me to finish this! lol thank you for everyone who read, supported, reviewed, favorited, and alerted :) ^-^ thank you so much! **

**Review? lol**


	16. Chapter 16

**Me: OMG! :D SUMMER! :D :D :D :D lol that means I have no life now. lol xD SOOO imma be writing fan fics :) lol Sowwie for the update that toook forever.. But i promise this is gonna be finished by like... this summer :) Okay ^-^ Let's get started :) :) I MISS THIS :D**

Disclaimer: I DONT own Naruto

* * *

The warmth of her body was against his was just perfect, like two puzzle pieces that completely fit perfectly together. The feelings was so relaxing, so peaceful, so lovely. So he was in love with this silly little soon to be princess...

Wait,

Love?

He thought back to when love was real. The last time he ever felt love. Before his clan. Before Itachi. Love was weak. An emotion that was not located in his body. An emotion that was long gone.

_' Im not in love. Love is weak. Love makes me weak.' _He angrily repeated before glaring at Sakura's lifeless form below him. She made him weak. She made him look stupid to himself. She was the source. The once lovely moment turned into a room that filled with tension.

Sakura began to stir in his lap as her long pink eyelashes exposed her shining emerald orbs. A smile fell upon her lips. A real smile. Oh how she dreamed of this moment. The moment where she actually felt that she was loved. She sighed heavily with relief

"Sasuke-kun, I love you." She whispered as she pressed herself comfortably against his warm exterior. She felt the way he felt about her the other night. It was too real. Too painful to think it was a dream, but it was all real. Emotions were deep and his eyes were soft and she saw the truth. The way he said he would never hurt her. The way he recalled how he saved her. The emotions went from anger to calm. She smiled at the the thought of him saving her like the prince in those fairytales she use to read as a child. She smiled how corny it sounded, yet so sweet and utterly romantic. The little stand finally dropped and now her heart was opened. She was in love with him again.

Her whispered confession was heard by the only Uchiha. His eyes were dark and cold. This was wrong. His job was to protect her, not to fall in love with her. She felt the warmth of his body fade away and the response she was hoping for never came. She looked up only to see him glaring down at her.

Maybe all of the yesterday wasn't true. Maybe her mind was playing tricks on her.

Whatever it was it hurt...The way his eyes looked at her stung.

"Get off." His words were simple, but not clear... at least to her.

"Wha- GET OFF." He interrupted her. His voice told her she wasn't valuable. She meant nothing. He talked to her like she was diseased.

" Sasuke I dont underst-"

" I hate you."

Her world blanked out. Darkness surrounded her as her once open heart was soon covered with a dark fortress before the pain hit. She was use to it. She was use to all of it.

She never had love.

She will never receive love.

She would only give, giving all that's left from her broken heart to others.

He expected her to cry. He expected her to scream and beg. He expected her to break down and show weakness, but it was different. Her eyes hardened and the beautiful shimmer of light disappeared and only lifeless green appeared.

" Oh. Is that so?" She whispered quietly before getting up. Everything was a joke. Her life was a joke. Sasuke's kisses, the lovely words spoke, and the gentle gestures were gone. All fake... all too good to be true.

The way her facial features scrunched and you knew she was holding back. Holding back all the pain. All hope.

The next day was the charity ball and this happens.

Sasuke didn;t even look at her. He let the silence take it as he waited until he felt her presence leave.

* * *

Sakura finally made it back to her room.

She hated life.

She hated hers.

_' I Hate You.'_

The tone of his voice. So cold... so distant.

He hated her that much?

She didn't even do anything. She just wanted to be loved, was that too much to ask for?

She sighed as Cherry joined her on her bed and cuddled near her.

_' Maybe it would be better if...' _She let the thought slip as she plopped herself on her bed and stared at the ceiling above.

She was glad that Daichi left eariler that day. He had that important meeting and he was the 2nd person she really didn't want to meet. The first was still in the palace. The place she wanted out from.

* * *

Sasuke laid upon his bed for about 4 hours now. Thinking, and Thinking. Did he really mean what he said?

He hated the feeling of being weak.

He hated the way the pain he felt.

He hated the way she made him feel.

It made him feel that she was his enemy. She was the only one that could hurt him.

Then again, she was the only one that made him feel comfortable.

The one he could trust. The one he can feel that way with her.

He can't love. It wasn't in him. It wasn't HIM.

She deserved better, yet she was still in love with him.

He closed his eyes before an impatient knock was heard from his door. He growled annoyingly before opening it.

" Princess Sakura is gone."

What did he do...

* * *

Sorry for the cliffy xDDD lol

I'll update soon :)

F.A.R ? lol

Bye bye


	17. Author's Note

**Me: :) lol i love u guys :) xD I finally went over 200 reviews! Thank you everyone :)**

**I want to make this story really good for you since the long wait, unfortunately I have a writer's block for this story.**

**Im very sorry and I hope to continue very soon. **

**I want to say Thank you so much for all the support and favorites,alerts, and reviews. Without them I don't think I would have made it this far.**

**I will have a shout out page to all my reviewers :D Since you deserve the best. **

**I will try to update soon when I come up with something good, but for the time being I posted another story, "Fated to Love You." **

**That one I know I will be updating it more often about every week or two since I already planned the whole story :) **

**Check it out if you want. xD **

**I love you! **

**Thank you for understanding and Here's HUGE COOKIE FOR ALL MY READERS :D**


End file.
